Family
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Derek, Chloe, Simon, Tori grown up and not running away with Kit and Lauren. They still are in a way what happens when Derek sees a familar van and a familair scent of Death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cpov "Mommy." I heard a tiny voice say. "Mommy, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Damen. One of my sons, He has a twin brother- he looks at me- with his green eyes and i knew something was wrong. I sat up, and pulled him onto my bed where he sat on my lap. "Yes, Whats wrong?" I asked. "I had a nightmare. A big doggie was chaseing me." I pulled him in a big embrace, and moved to the side, so he was in between Derek and me. "You want to sleep in here?" I asked, i knew the answer but i still ask, he nodds his head. I pulled the covers up around him. And we both fell asleep. When I woke up Damen was still next to me, Derek was no where in sight. SO i climbed out of bed, and went to take a shower. Hoping Damen wouldn't wake up, to both of us gone. Thankfully he didn't, He was still asleep when i got out, I gently shook, him telling him it was time to wake up. He look just like his father, Black hair, green eyes, but wasn't quiet muscular. I felt a hand go around my waist, and felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to see Derek, he kissed to top of my forehead, and inclined his head to Damen. "He had a nightmare, a dog was chaseing him." Derek choked on a laugh, i slightly elbowed him in the stomach. "What hes a werewolf and he afriad of... Nevermind." I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Derek tried waking Damen up to, but couldn't. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Damen...Damen, wake up baby." I said, i started to freak out a little. "Damen," I shook him slightly. "Damen, it times to get up." I turned to Derek, he look concern too. Then we heard a scream, We turned to look at Damen. Who was the one screaming. "Mommy," he said, i leaned down to pick him up. "Yes, baby." "Wheres daddy?" I moved over a bit, "Right here." Damen looked up, from my shoulder. "Daddy have wou ever hawe nightmare about doggies?" Damen didn't know he was a werewolf yet, neither did hes brother, Destin. Derek smiled at him, "Yes, when i was your age, then it stopped." "Ohw" he said, putting his head down. Destin walked in the room, "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy" He said. With all of us there, it was cute. Destin came and sit in my lap. Destin has Black hair, with big blue eyes, but very muscular for his age. Hes older then Damen by a couple of mintues. Damen looked just like Derek. Green eyes, with black hair. Neither of the boys has had a recent hair cut. so theere hair was about shoudler length. I smiled at them, happy to have this life. "Daddy wood wou tell me wne of your doogie dreams?" Damen asked. Derek smiled, "Sure," He furrowed his eyes brows, like he was thinking. I started to laugh. it was so cute and funny. Derek smiled again, "Okay, I was running through the forest, and i heard growling. So I ran faster. The dog jumped on me, i pushed him off. I kick him, punch him. Then i woke up. And i was never afraid of a dog again." "Weally?" Damen sat up straight,smiling. Derek nods, "Yes, but i do keep my distance," He showed them he hand where that chihuahua bit him. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why is mommy laughing?" Damen asked. Derek glared at me, which made me laugh harder. Derek sighed, "Cause mommy knows the story about the bite mark." Damen looked confused. "I was playing with Uncle Simon, when a dog, a very little one, jump up a bit me hand. And the owner was mad at me, saying i did something to it to make it bit me. I'm not scared of dogs, but like i said i keep my distance. And you, Damen and Destin might want to keep your distance to." Destin looked up, he was playing with my hand, but was listening to hes father to. "Why?" he asks. Derek looked at me, I shook my head. Derek nods, "Some other time, okay? Lets get you two dressed."

Dpov Destin climbs out of Chloe's lap and into mine, I wrapped my arms around them and picked them up and carried them into there room. I popped them on Damen's bed and went to there closet. I stood there for a moment, then i heard laughing. I turned around and, Destin was dressed so was Damen. I looked at them. They giggled, and both at the same time said. "We dressed wurselves, we big boys." i smiled at them. They had the same thing on, but Destin's was blue and Damen's was black. They had short's with matching shirts that said 'wolf baby' and had a picture of a baby wolf under it. I let out a small laugh. Chloe had them personally made for them, thinking it would be funny. And they ended up being there favorite thing to wear. i walked over to them, and grabs there hands. And walked out of there room. When Chloe saw the boys she laughed, she laughs evertime they wear them. She looks up at me asking 'did you put that on them?' Shook my head, "They picked, i was looking for them to wear and i turned around there wearing that." Chloe walked over a kissed me lightly on the cheek. When she pulls away, i made a baby face. She laughs again, and wispers. "Later." The boys didn't know this but we were taking them to the park. They love the park, part of the werewolf that is in them. But they would always want to stay longer, and when we came home they would past out. "Who what pancakes?" Chloe asks. The boys both yelled, "Me me me ." And ran the there chairs. We always sat the same way, Damen would always want to sit next to Chloe, I was infront of her, while Destin would sit next to me. I've recently began to noticed howw he wants to protect Chloe and is mean to anybody he does not know. I thought with a smile on my face. 'yes, hes really my son, acts like me to.' Chloe noticed i was smiling, she smiled and pointed to the chair infront of her. I walked and sat down, The boys were already done with there first plate and asked for more, Chloe nodded and got at least three more each, including me."WHo wants to go to the park today?" I asked, the boys looked up with smiles on there faces and there spoons half way in there mouths. I smiled, "I guess thats a yes for the both of you?" They nod and contiue eating. Chloe likes always was thr first one done, and cleaned the dishes. And came back to pick up ours. Chlow and I were planning to stay at the park all day. As a gift to th boys, it wasn't there birthday or nothing. But they desevered it. Chloe went to the cloest and started packing; Bread, chesse, meat- lots and lots of meat, couple of jucie boxes, cokes and water. Then went to get a blanket.

Cpov I could feel Derek staring at me, the whole time i was packing the pinic basket. When i looked up certiany he was looking at me. I smile, when he noticed that i knew he was looking at me he turned away and i could see his cheeks turnig a little red. When the kids and Derek were not paying attention, i seek in our room and called Simon and Tori. Asking if they would come over, that we are going to the park. They both agreed saying they would be at the house in a couple of mintues. I also got dressed. Picking Black shorts, that come just above the knee, and pink tank top with flip flops. I left my hair down. I walked down stiars. When Derek saw me he did a double take. Looking me up and down. I smiled, I could feel my cheeks blushing. The door bell rang and i went to answer it, it was Simon and Tori. They have gotten a long together better when Simon's dad finally told them they were half siblings. "Uncle SImon, Aunt Tori." The boys said running to give them hugs. "Hey," I said. "We almost ready. Derek," I turned to look at him, he was still staring at me. I smiled, "Is the only one who needs to get ready." He snapped out of whatever he was in. "Hey, Bro. Go get ready." Simon said, coming in and shutting the door after Tori was in. "Uncle Simon, Aunt Tori your coming with us to the park?" Destin asked. Simon and Tori looked at each other, smiled then nod. "Yeah!" Both Destin and Damen said. When I looked back up Derek was still there watching us. "Derek, go were waiting for you." He shok he head and got up left the room. Simon came over to me and gave me a hug, Tori did the same thing. "So what have you and Wolf-boy been doing latly?" Tori asked sitting on the couch. "The usually, getting woke up at night because Damen has his dog nightmares." Tori snuffled a laugh. "Hes scared of a dog?" I nod, "DOgs usually do not like werewolfs, so they act aggesivly against them." Simon laugh too, "Yeah, i've seen it, a chihuahua bit Derek when we were younger. Funny as hell to watch." I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Yea! what was that for?" Simon asked throwing it back at me. "Lanuage." and pointed to the boys, who had there hands over there mouths. "oooooooooooooooooo, Uncle Simon said a bad word. Now you have to give mommy a color." Destin said. Simon looked at me confused. I laughed, "Its what we do when they say 'bad words' In there room they have a little tree, that has different colors. by the end of the week who ever has the least colors taken away gets a dollor." Simon nod and smiles. "Now about i give you a dollor instead, i don't have any colors." He said the last part to the boys. They both nod, Simon walks over had hands me a dollor. I whispered to him "I'll give it back later, but thanks for pretending to get in trouble." He winks at me and walks back over to where he sat.

Spov I can't believe i just gave Chloe a dollar to show i was following the rules, about saying bad words. But she also understood that i can so she'll give me back the dollor when the kids are not paying attention. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Cpov_

What was taking Derek so long, I walked up to our room, he was sitting on the bed. Looking at the closet. "I have no idea what to wear?" he said, which was a stock to me. he never cares what he wear. He usually wears clothes that are bigger, "What do you mean?" I asked sitting in his lap. "You look good, Destin and Damen look good." I nod, understanding. He wanted to look good, prefect family type thing with him. i got up walked over to the closet. Stared at it for a moment. Gabbed black jeans, turn and through it at him. Turned back around and looked for a shirt. He had a lot of red, black, and blue shirts. With a couple of sweatshirts. I grabbed a red one, walke over to him and handed it to him. "There," I set it on the bed. "and no sweatshirts. You'll look fine wearing just these." I kissed him on the lips softly and walked out of the room. Simon, Destin, and Damen were playing on the Wii. Simon got that for Derek, when we moved here. Even though Derek never plays it, The twins do. The game they were playing was Mario carts. Damen was in the lead, Simon followed and Destin third. All the other little guys were behind them.

Derek walked in the room, then it was my turn to stare. He looked so good. His jeans and shirt fits him prefectly, with his black boots. But you usually couldn't tell when he wore his sweatshirt. He always wore clothes that fit except the sweatshirt, those were the things that covered him up, so he didn't 'scare' people. "What?" he said. When i looked around the room everyone was staring at him, i smiled really big. Stood up, walked over, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Your hot." I said low enough that only Derek could hear. I looked up at him, he was smiling. he leaned down and kissed me. "Gross!" I pulled away and laughed. Derek growled. I turned towards everybody, and saw Tori's face that was scrunched up. in a 'Yeck!' kind of way. "Okay, whos ready?" The boys jumped up, and ran to there rooms, only to come back a couple of mintues later with a soccer ball. Me and Tori pack the Pinic basket and blankets in the turnk. Simon and Tori even brought there own food. We moved the booster seats into Simons Van, When he got it he told us. That just in case we have to run again. So the won't seperate. We agreed with him, so he kept it. The tiwns were in back, me and Derek in the second row,Simon and Tori were in front. Bittering as usually. Simon brought a van that the second row and the pastgner sit and can turn around. Me and Derek were faceing the boys. Who were playing there nindeos. Derek likes to spoil the twins. So get almost everything.

_Dpov_

I felt werid without my sweatshirt on, I've been wearing a sweatshirt ever since i was thirteen. Becuase of the way i looked, I scared and intemated pople. I know Chloe doesn't care what other people think of me, I don't either but I don't want to intemadate them either. I felt Chloe grab my hand, and interwinded them, I looked up and smiled, the best i could to her. The family; Simon, Tori, Chloe, Dad, Dr. Fellows, and the kids-but they do not know- have been running from the Edison Group for at least eight years now. When Me and Simon were old enough Dad said were able to take care of ourselves, that its time we split up. And thats what we did, Tori and Chloe came with us, and Dr. Fellows staied with Dad. We keep in touch, every noe and again we would tell where we were, The twins are 5 years. When we found out Chloe was pregnant we moved to Texas in a small town, and staied. Simon and Tori did too. But everyone, promised if the Edison Group showed any sign that they were here, we would get our things and run. So far they haven't showed themselves. Since we escaped the Lab, years ago. Dad was probably right, that we weren't at the top of there list, but they could be looking for us. I'm been even more careful to pay attention to things, with the Twins, if the Edison Group found out Chloe and I had kids. They would be going after them to. Thats why when we designed our house, we hid the twin's room.

So only if Chloe and I showed people they would know where to look. I was lost in my thoughts, so i didn't hear Chloe when she told me we were here, after i focused on the now. She was unbleting the twins. Who ran out, and went straight for a same area to play soccer. Tori was at a table and benchs. Chloe wen to the back and grab the basket and blanket, I got out and carried the Tori's and Simon's things. Simon was aready with the twins playing, When we got to the table, Chloe put the blanket on top as a make shift table coth, and placed the basket on top. It wasn't lucnh time, so she left it there, and went to the twins and started to play. i realized we didn't have an ice cooler. "Hey, simon. Can i have te keys to the van to go to the store. to get ice and and ice cooler." Tori was sitting at the table. Cell phone in hand, I-pod in the other. Simon threw me the key and i left. I went to a small convenit store and bought a small cooler and small bag of ice, plastic cups. Paid and walked out, I saw a van that looked oddly familiar. But i shook it off, cause when i blink it was gone. I went back to the park, where the twins were not longer play soccer but on the swings. Tring to see which one could go higher. I walked over to the table, put a little bit of ice in the cooler and placed the cokes, waters in there add more ice then placed the jucies on top and closed it.

I sat down and watched the twins play, Chloe was pushing Destin and Simon was pushing Damen. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. But i still couldn't stop thinking about that van that look familiar. I thought hard where have i seen it before. But couldn't come up with anything. "Daddy!" I heard, i snapped out of any thoughts. "Derek!" Simon yelled, and waved me over. I stood up and walked over. Damen wanted me to push him now.I was nervous, With my strength i was afraid i was going to push him out of the swing. I looked over at Chloe, who nodded telling me it was going to be fine. After a while of pushing Damen, Destin and him wanted to play on the jungle gym. Me and Chloe stopped the swings and let them get off. They both grab my hands and pulled me to it, I stopped in front of the Jungle gym. Looked down at my sons, who were smiling, and nodding. 'oh no!' I thought. I heard someone giggling. I turned around and CHloe was there. I glared at her which only made her laughed harder. She walked over at me. Grabbed mt hand. "Destin, Damen I don't think daddy can fit. Hes to tall." sHe said smiling up at me. Destin and Damen put on there puppy dog faces, and i couldn't resist. I sighed, "What do you want to play?" They jumped up and grabbed my hands and pulled me onto the jungle gym. "Just try to catch us." Destin said. I rasied one of my eyebrows. They laughed. "Tag-your-it," Destin said, touching my pants then running away. Damen did the same thing. I rolled my eyes.

_Cpov_

While Derek was playing tag-your-it with the kids. I couldn't stop laughing. I went back to the table, Tori was on her I-pod playing a game. Simon was on his phone, yelling at it. I laughed even harder. Simon closed the phone and looks at me. "What?" He said. I pointed to the kids and Derek. WHo was tring to catch Damen. Simon laughed, "Oh." Then i pointed to Destin who was sneeking up on Derek. And simon laughed even harder. When Destin pushed Derek. So Damen could get away. "Hey," Derek said. And picked up Destin and threw him up in the air. Catching him as he came back down. Putting him down he said. "I thought that was not how the game was plaied." Destin shrugged, toke off running and said over his shoulder. "Wour still it!" Derek shook his head and toke off running after him. I turned my attention back to the table. We all had cell phone, and I-pods. The kids just had I-pods. Basically to keep them quiet, and we downloaded kids games to it. And a couple of kids songs. But i had there I-pods. Our cells phone were pre-paid. So we pay for mintues, but get no bill. We get the mintues when we need them. I toke out my I-pod and started playing a new game, this roller coaster game.

YOu try to get it to the other side, without killing the people. Which is funny. I felt a tug on my shleve and looked down. Destin stood there, "Yes?" I said. "I'm it now and I can't touch Daddy wr Demen." I looked up and saw Derek and Damen on a rock, I laughed. "You want me to help you get daddy?" His face lit up and nodded his head. He toke my hand and we both ran to the rock Derek and Deman was on. When we reach the rock. I picked up Destin and told him, "try to reach." He did almost touching Derek who fell off. with a thud but got up quilty and grab Damen put him down on the ground and both ran. I already had Destin on the ground, running after them. I couldn't kept up with Destin, for a young guy he can run fast. Derek was behind a tree, Damen was behind the other."Aha!" Destin yelled. "Mommy helping me!" And sticked out his tongue. Damen did the same thing, "Daddy helping me." He said back. Me and Derek started laughing. DEstin went after Damen, and i went after Derek. Derek let me get him, Damen ran from Destin, who followed him. I sighed, "Why did you get on that rock, when you know he can not reach you?" I asked grabing his hand.

He watched Destin trying to get Damen for a moment. "'cause i knew he would go get you." he said looking down at me. I smiled, "Well, you were right. How about we get them and go to the table ." He nods at took off, running. He picked up Destin and helped him get Damen. "Hey, Daddy your swrpose to welp me." Damen said. Climbing down from the monkey bars. "Mommy, wanted me too come get you." He said putting Damen on his shouders. I was behind Derek. Destin jumped in my arms, and whispered in my ears. "Daddy's big." I nod, Looking up and him. We walked over to the table, and Derek placed Damen next to me, and i handed him Destin, Simon sat next Damen and Tori next to Destin. I handed Simon and Tori there basket and placed the cooler in the middle. Handing Destin and Damen there jusices. And made there sandwhichs, I saw Derek lick his lips. I bit my lip, holding in a laugh. Placeing two snadwhichs infront of the twins, and three infront of Derek. Also handing him coke. I made a couple more sandwhichs knowing that they will want more. After everyone finished eating, we sat at the table and plaied our i-pods. We made a rule 'after eating at the park, play your i-pods. To let to food setdal, 10 mintues tops'. When that time past the twins reached for the soccer ball, and this time everyone went to play. Teams of three; SImon, Tori, and Destin on one team. Derek, Damen, and I on the other. Our team won, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dpov My team won, Destin looked sad when they didn't. I picked him up and told him, he was better then Uncle Simon. And his face lit up. "Weally?" I nod, he hugs me. THen i put him, down. Again both of the boys grab my hands, and toke off running, pulling me along with them. We ended up at the swings, They wanted me to push them. I sighed, putting them each in a swing and pushing. Chloe came over and started helping me push Destin. It was getting late, so I saw Tori packing the things up and putting them in the van. I heard a couple people laughing and looked over at them, "How cute?" i heard a female with brown hair say. "That guy is really tall," I heard the red head said. When she said that i knew they were talking about us, ad turned back around, listening but paying attention to what i was doing. "He was playing with those kids, well i guess his kids, this afternoon and it was funny." the voice said, which sounded a lot like the brown haired one. "I wonder where she met him, he looks like he could hurt someone."

That was a new voice, I turned to look, and she was a blonde. I rolled my eyes. "YOur jealous cause you didn't get to him first." The other familiar voice said, known as the red head. "No, i would never go out with someone who looks like that." she said. I looked down, then over to Chloe, and smiled. "I wonder if she is with him cause he treatened her." That women was getting on my nerves. It went quiet for a moment. "You think." The red head voice said. "Maybe she staying with him because of the kids." Brown haired voice said. "Maybe those aren't his kids." The annoying voice said. I gupped. "Maybe she likes him." The brown haired voice said. "Mommy" I heard it was one of theres. "I doubt that, aren't you looking at him." The annoying voice said. I was having enough of this. "Maybe because of his body." the red head said. I looked down, confused. Then shook it off. And put my attention back to Damen, pushing him. "Chloe i'm going to sit down on that bench okay." She nods, then gets in the middle of the swings so she can push both of the twins. I sat down on the bench where i could still hear the women talking.

"How old is he? Because he looks way to young to have kids." Red head voice said. "That doesn't matter, you think hes dangerous?" the annoying voice asked. Silence. Then, "I don't know." the red head and brown haired girl said, together. I knew i should have worn my sweatshirt. I looked around and notice how people are staing away from me, and stareing at me. I looked back down. "Maybe we need to go talk to her, ask her if she thinks it safe, Or if she wants to get away from him." The annoying voice said. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up it was CHloe. She sat in my lap, and started kissing me. I heard gasps, and smile through the kissing. She pulled away and Whispered. "I hear what there saying, there talking way to loud. Thought this would shut them up. And don't listen to them." I nod, and started kissing her again. "Looky, looky Daddy's kissing Mommy!" I heard a tiny voice say, I laugh, Destin and Damen was standing infront of us. I patted the chair to tell them sit, they did Damen sat in CHloes lap who was still in mine, and Destin was sitting next to me. "I still don't believe she likes him." The annying voice said. I growled, Chloe kissed my cheek. "We can hear you!" I said turning to the group of women, who turned away, quickly. I laughed so did Chloe. "Come on, time to go." CHloe said. "Awwwww." The twins said together.

Damen climb out of CHloes lap, but she didn't move. She was staring at the group of women walking toward us. "Hello, My name is Brittenay." The brown haired woman said. "My name is Janet," The red head said. "And this is Ashely." red head said, pointing to the annoing one. "Sorry, we were just wondering. We didn't know you could hear us." Chloe looked at me, rolled her eyes, "THat's okay. People usually do." She pointed at Damen, "These are our kids, Damen," then pointed to Destin. "And this is Destin. I'm cassy, my husband." She looked at me, and i shook my head. "Well this is my husband." I spoke up, "No, i'm not dangerous, No i didn't treaten her to stay with me. I'm 24 years old. And we met when we were teenagers." There jaws dropped. I staied quiet.

Cpov I bit my lip so wouldn't laugh. The women were shock that he heard everything they said. "Um... hes like that. Doesn't really like people who judge him by the way the looks. And to tell the truth neither do I." I said. Derek put he hand around my wasit. "Destin, Damen, why don't you go look for Uncle Oscar and Aunt Jessica." Destin jumped down and stretched his hand out, "Come on Demen." Damen shook his head. "No, I'm staing with Mommy and Daddy." I sighed. "Damen, i know what your doing, Daddys here. I'll be okay." he looks at me then to Derek. Who i can feel nodding. He bits his lip. And got down, and grab Destin hand and they ran lookig for Simon and Tori. They knew better than to say our real names, but they don't know why. "Anyways do you want to whole story of how i met him, and how we were together now?" They stared at us. Derek's hand wrapped around tighter. Telling me to be careful. I looked at him and nod.

"Like he said we were teenagers. I was 15 he was 16. We met at a home for trouble teens, Who didn't have anywhere else to go. They treated us badly. Anyways giving us meds, that made us fall asleep. When people fought they would give them stuff that made them sleep. My husband and hes brother, protected me. Making sure that none of that happened to me. They told me they been working on a plan to get out of there. So that's what we did. I was cought and sent to a different place. Wrost then the house. They wanted my husband and his brother back, so they made me help look. I gave them places but fake places. Finally they told me they would bring me to help look. I escaped again. Met up with them and Jessica was with me. Later we learn she was Oscar's half sibling. When we found their dad. WHo was happy to have them back. He took us in. And Me and him," looking at Derek. "Started dating." The blonde one 'puff'. "No wonder shes with you. YOu protected her, now its ' i feel like i owe you.'" I shook my head. "Nope your wrong. We hated each other at first, well i was scared of him. Anyways the more we got to know each other. Everything changed. We didn't start dating until after we found his dad. i don't feel like i owe him for saving or protecting me." She rolls her eyes. "Nobody goes out with someone like him." I look at Derek, "Well I did, and I loved every mintue of it. Still do." I said getting off his lap, Grabbing his hand and walking away. We found Simon and Tori, who were putting the kids in the van. We piled in the car, and heading home. THe boys fell asleep. When we got home, the door was opened. I looked at Derek, who had i concern look. "Stay here." He said, getting out of the van. I saw him walk into the house, and stopped, but then kept going.

Dpov When I saw what our house look like i knew someone broke in. I could smell a familiar scent, It smelled like Death, realizing I smell it from the Edison Group i searched the house. I our bedroom was a note on the bed,

- Were haven't gave up. Watch were you go. ~ Edison Group

The only room that was not messed up, with things everywhere were the boys room. 'Good, they didn't find it.' I thought to myself. And walked out, getting Chloe. "Simon, Tori, Chloe. It was the Edison Group I could smell a familiar scent. And they left a note. Simon, Tori stay here with the boys. Just in case they are still here. CHloe lets go pack." When we walked inside Chloe gasped. "Don't worry they didn't find the kids room." She nods, We go to our room and we started grabbing clothes. She then went into the closet, where the boys door was there. They had two doors, one connecting our bedrooms together, then one that enters the other bedroom but it is hidden behind shevles. We made it so if anything happened we would go in there room and hide. Our closet was a walk in one, so it was fine. Chloe grabbed serprate suitcases, One for Damen and Destin. THey had their own that had there name on it. Chloe, also grabbed a backpack. And started putting their games in them. When we left we had 4 siutcases and 1 backpack. "Dang you don't need all that." Tori said. I growled at her. "One for Chloe, one for Me, one for each of the kids and the backpack has there games in it. To keep them busy." I throw the bags in the back, and handed Chloe the backpack. Threw the pinic basket in the house, but kept the cooler. And we were on our way to SImon's and Tori to get there things. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cpov -Hours after they left Simon's and Tori's apartment-

"Simon?" I said. "Yes." He replaied, looking in the rearview morror. "We need to get to a motel, the kids can not sleep lick this very long." He nods. "Just a few more miles, getting far enough for this place. Then I'll start looking for a motel. But if you want to stop at a resteraunt. Wake the kids, and i'll show you something." I nod, "Okay, just hurry." Derek was busy trying to get a hold of Mr. Bae. but at has of now he couldn't get him to answer his phone. "Maybe hes asleep it is kinda of late. We've been on the road for hours. Try calling in the morning." I said reaching for Derek's hand, interwening our fingers. He nods, and puts his head back against to head rest. "Simon, hurry up and pick a resturant. So we can talk about we were going to do." Derek said. "Okay, bro. Give a few mintues, What do you think the kids would like to eat." Simon said pulling off the highway. Derek looks at me i shrugged, but answered. "McDonalds, They'll want to play after they eat. Give us time to figure out a plan. WHile keeping an eye on them." Derek nods, then closes his eyes. 30 mintues later, Simon pulled into the parking lot of a McDonalds. It about eight at night, it Closes at nine. "we got one hour to figure things out. But first lets eat." Simon said. Getting out of the car. I woke up the twins, "We at McDonalds getting somethign to eat, come on." They both groan. I sniffled a laugh, I picked up Destin and hand him to Derek. Destin wraps his hands around Dereks neck and rests his head on his shoulder. I grab Damen he does the same thing. Buy time we get inside Simon and Tori order and was looking for a place inside the chidrens play area. "What can i get you?" A teenage girl, Blond with blue tips asked. "Yes, four kids meals; 2 hamburgers, 2 chicken nugets. Two McChickens medium fries with a meduim coke." I look up at Derek. "2 Double Quarter* Pounder with Cheese, Large fries with a large coke." He said. "That will be 25.79." The girl said. Derek handed her 30 dollars. Simon came back, We were all waiting for our food. The kids were fully awake now. WE got our food and found ori, they picked one in the back, but still able to keep watch for the boys. "Which one do you want first, The hamburger or the chicken nugets?" I asked the twins. They look at each other, Then "Hamburwer," Damen said. "Chicken Wugets." Destin said. I handed them there food. and started eating the food. Simon, Tori and I were done first. Staring at Derek and the kids, who were still eating. I smiled, "Just like you father." I murmurer. Derek looks up and smiles. When the kids were done they went to play. Derek, Simon, TOri were planning what to do i listened. Mainly keeping an eye on Destin and Damen. Simon said night will drive more, then look for a motel. When we were leaving. "Chloe, do you want me to show you that thing?" Simon asked i was confused. "You said you'll show me something, but you didn't tell me what." He nods "Come here." he walked in the back of the van, opens the door, moves our bags under the thrid row. And grabs blankets and pillows... and pulls down the back of the thrid row making a bed. He puts the blankets and pillows down. "Thats what i wanted to show you." he points to it. I smile, shaking my head, "I don't even want to know how you found that out." We moved the booster seats to the floor between me and Derek, and laid the boys down. covering them up. We handed them their, ninedos and they started to play. "Mommy?" I heard "Yes." "Would you come lay down with me, wease." It was Destin. I looked at Derek, who just nodded. "Okay, baby. Move over mommy will get in the middle." I moved at pillow under my head, and moved my arms so they acted as a pillow for Destin and did the same with Damen. They smiled at me, and kept playing there games. I soon fell asleep.

Dpov The boys were still plaing thier nenidos when Chloe fell asleep. "Boys?" They looked over at me. "How about you go to bed, look mommy already asleep." I said jerking my head towards her. They both looked up at her. They giggled, and shut there games off, and shuggled closer to Chloe and closed there eyes. Soon enough they were asleep. My family. My Wife. My kids. They looked so peaceful. I couldn't help it, i felt a smile come on my face. I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture. Simon and I were the only ones wake. Tori was snoring, but she fell asleep with her headphones in her ears. I shook my head, and leaned back and closed my eyes.

-Next morning-

When i opened my eyes Chloe and the kids were still asleep. The car was stopped, we were at a truck stop. Simon asleep. I shook my head. Leaned up and smacked his head. "Ow," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Dude, why didn't you wake me up if you wanted to sleep?" He shrugs. "Figure we all needed sleep." I rolled my eyes. "Where are we?" Simon looks around, like he forgot. "We are still in Texas." I nod, "DO you still want to sleep?" I asked, looking up at him. "Well seeming you smack my head, while i still was sleeping, yeah." He rubbed his head, acting like it still hurt. "THen move, which way are we going?" He unbuckled his seat belt, opens his door, walking to the side of the van and opened that door. "Just keep driving on this highway. It leads to Oklahoma, but do not go. Stop in Dallas. The map is on the dash board." He said pointing at it. I moved out of the way, and studied the map, looking at which highways to take, and finding out where we were. After i stuided the map i started to drive. i have no idea why we were going to Dallas when we weren't even ending that way. But it was the next biggest city, close to where we were. I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Buffalo' I pulled over to look at the map, it woud only take a couple hours to get to Dallas.

Cpov I woke up and Simon was sitting where Derek was. I woke up as much as i could and Derek was driving. Figures. He'll want to keep moving. The twins were shuggled up to me, still asleep. I kissed their foreheads, and grab one of their games, and started playing it. I knew which one it is, because Destin things were mainly all blue, Damen's were mainly all black. I had Damen's He had race cars in his. "Mommmy." I heard Damen, I looked over at him, he had hes lips pucked, he looked like a duck. With his eyebrows furrowed together. I smiled at him, "Sorry." I said handing it back. But he shook his head, and gave it back. "Mommy you play, lets see if you good." I smiled and shooted closer to him so he would be able to see me play. "Mommy, you stink at this game." Damen said after i lost 3 times. I luagh slightly. Derek full on laughed. I sit up slightly, "Well then you play the game Derek." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He shakes his head. "Ah!" I laid back down. "Okay show me how to play then." I said handing it to Damen. Who won 5 times in a row. I smiled at him. "You play this game to much." "Yep!" He says with a smile on his face. Destin woke up at this moment. "Yeah, wheres my game?" he says sitting up looking for it, I sit too. Helping him look for it. "Here it is." I said handing it to him. To was under the pillow. "Hey Derek how 'bout you pull over so we can fix this seat back here." He nods. "Can you all wait a couple more mintues, and i'll pull over to we can eat too." He boys faces lit up. "Ow, now you done it." I said smiling, And we laid back down. I watched both of them play, they were able to connect there together so they plaied against each other. By time, Derek pulled over, wveryone was wake, and Damen won 4 times, Destin won 5 times. Derek pulled over at a I-Hop. We put the seat back, brushed the twins hair, and went inside. hardly anybody was in there. We sat a table for 8 leavin room in the middle. It was a circlar table so. Damen sat to the right of me, Destin to the left, Derek next to Destin, and Simon and Tori on the other end. The waitress looked about 17 brown hair, brown eyes. "What can i get for you?" "Um... two baby cakes, Chocolate Chip Pancakes," I turn to Derek who is studing the menu. "I'll take two Breakfast Samplers." I raise my eyebrows at him, he just shrugged it off. Simon and Tori order SIMPLE & FIT Fruit Bowl, two each. We talked about random things until our food got to our table. We staied there for about an hour, paid about 40 dollars and left. Simon resumed driving, Tori in the pastner seat, me and DErek in ours, the kids in theres. We were about an hour way from our destintation. Derek toke out his cell, and started calling, i think his dad. "Hello?... Dad the Edison Group broke into Mine and Chloes house... were okay we were wondering if you would met us... Were heading to Dallas...Yes, in Texas Where are you?... Good... Can you met us then?... Okay once we get there we'll call you to set up a place..." He hangs up the phone. His dad and Aunt Luaren does not know me and Derek had chlidren. We never ran into a problem like this. "Dad said his heading to Dallas, there forunately in Texas too. Said a City called Forth Worth. I never knew tey were in Texas. how bout you Simon?" Derek said, turning his chair around. Simon shook his head. "No, bro i haven't spoke to dad in months. What are going to tell them about the two extra people?" Them meaning Kit and Aunt Lauren, and the two extra the twins. Aunt Luaren still doesn't approve of me dating Derek, we never told them that we got married, moved to Texas hoping that would have been enough to stay from the Edison Group. "We'll tell them the truth, they need to know. Once the Edison Group finds out we have kids. There going to want them more, then us. And I am not going to let them have them." I said. I started wondering how the hell did they find us. There in New York, we're in Texas. Someone must have tipped them off.

Dpov Chloe look so determind that they not find out we had kids. It was cute, i wanted to lean over and kiss her. But she looked space out after that. So i turned my chair back facing the kids. When I looked at them, i felt nervous. Dr. Fellows does not like me very much. How will she react when she finds out were married and have kids. For some strange reason, i felt i smile come on my lips. Now i can't wait to see the look on her face. "Daddy why are you smiling?" I looked at Destin who also had a smile on his face. "I'm happy we have to go meet a couple of friends of ours, and i've hadn't see them in a long time." He nods and turns back to the game. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cpov -In Dallas-

"Okay, since where here, how about the first thing we do is find some place that we can sleep? Hotel? Motel? Something." I say. Everyone looks at me. I roll my eyes, "We have to at least get some of the bags out of here. Before we call Kit back, and set some place up. Maybe we would even met there, or while we are looking for a motel we can find a place to met? Or even relax a bit." SImon and Derek nod. "We can find a good Motel or Hotel in Garlad, its a county next to Dallas, close enough to a highway to Dallas but far enough that we can hide a little bit better." Simon says looking at the map. "To Garland then." Derek said. Simon toke the next exit, with a Motel called Super 8. He parked the car, Derek and Simon were the only two that got out of the car.

Dpov Simon and I walk up to the front desk, and ring the bell. Waiting for someone to come SImon walks down the hall and smiles. "How may i help you?" A man maybe about 20 years old asked, Blonde spikey hair with purple and blue highlights aat the tips. Wearing all black. "Simon!" I yelled he walks over. "We would like two rooms," He looks at me. "One Queen size bed," I said. SImon finished. "And one with two twins." THe guy raises his eyebrows, then shakes his head. "How many nights?" He say walking to the side, getting keys. "Uh..." SImon says looking at me, i shrug. "We really don't know. About a week maybe." The guy sighs, the checks the computer. "I'm not suppose to do this but, How 'bout $245 a night as long as you stay. When you want to pay ask for me. But only in the mornings. Thats usually when i'm working at the front desk. My name is Trever."  
>*** I have no idea how much it costs i just picked an amount***<p>

He hands us the keys, "Here this is for our first two nights." SImon asks handing him $490. I was already walking out the front, getting the rest of our group. I grabbed our bags, chloe had the kids holding hands, and we walked back into the Motel. Trever Was staring at me, with disbelief. I glaredat him, and walked to our room. Room 200. Simon and TOri had a room down the hall. I walked into the room, stopping dead in my tracks. So did Chloe and the Twins. "Whoa!" The twins scream running to jump on the bed. Chloe turns to gives me a surprise look. "Figured we can share a bed if it was big enough. Instead of tring to sleep on twins size beds." I said giving a shrug at the end. Chlow walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist. leaning her head against my chest, and drop the bags and wrap my hands around her bring her closer to me. "Mommy, Daddy. Wooky!" The twins were standing at an open window. Pointing out onto the highway, then if you look down you could see what looks like an indoor pool. 'Oh no!' I thought. 'Don't let Chloe see it' but it was to late she was already at the window smiling really big. i shook my head, and picked the bags back up the set them on the table. "Oh my God!" I heard i turned around and Tori was standing in the doorway, then she disappeared. She repeared a moment later with Simon her pulling hi, by the ear. "Look, you got us that carppy room." She finally let go of his ear. He rubs it, "Ow, you B- Witch. Not my fault we need to stay together as much as possible i couldn't get you your own room. So to bad." I laughed. "Hes right, your use to sharing this aren't you by now. With him?" She had a ferious look on her. "Tori! Come look!" I heard Chlow chnage the subject getting Tori to clam down. When Tori looked down were the indoor swiming pool was she had a smile on her face, "Guess what we are swiming before we do anything else." She said dragging SImon out of the room. "I am Not swimming!" i told CHloe who was looking through the kids clothes. Surprising she packed there swimming tunks. "Why would you even pack those? Were on the run, and you stopped and thought maybe we'll need these and put them in the bag." I asked starting getting a little mad. She smiled and walking up to me with the boys tunks in her hand, Wrapping her arms wround my neck pulling me dwn to kiss her. Great, she knew how to clam me down. Theres at least two different ways, Kissing her and if i'm not mad at her- which i never am- she talks to me. She pulls away, I sighed. "Fine, But i'm still not swimming." The boys run up to me, and wrapp their tiny arms around my legs, looking up at me, with their puppy dog faces. "Wease Daddy?" They stay together. "Fine, fine, you got me." Said bending down to pick them up. When we were all in swimming clothes. I had my tunks and a T-shirt on, Chloe had a two piece- Black and Blue. When i saw her i had to bit my lip to stop my mouth forming a 'o' just looking at her. The boys, had there black and blue tunks on. Damen black, Destin blue. Chloe and them looked like they matched. But Chleo soon asked for one of my shirts, I threw one at her. Trying to stop myself from staring. Tori and Simon walked in, and they both smiled. "Bro, your going to swim?" Simon asked with his arm crossing over his chest, eyebrows raising. I pointed to the boys, "They asked then gave me their Puppy dog looks. I couldn't resist." They laughed, "Bro, having kids made you soft." Simon said, i glared at him, which made them stop, then i laughed. "But looking at your faces, I haven't lost it." I picked up Destin, Chloe picked up Damen. And we all walked down to the pool. Once Simon saw the pool he threw the towel aside, kicked off his flip flops and dived into the pool. Tori did the same thing, but she took her time folding her towel and placing her shoes next to a chair then took off diving into the pool. Chloe laughed and Brought the boys, next to a table, placing their things down, and giving them rules. Rule 1: Always have one of us with them when swimming. Rule 2: No running. Rule 3: Don't go in the deep in especially without one of us. Then she holds out her hands the boys take them then they walk to the stairs she stepped in first, then turned told htem to stopped. Turn to look at me, "Derek, Get in the pool so you can help." She said giving me a smile. I gave a sly smiled, back then her smile fell. She knew i was going to do something. I looked around, to notice we were the only people here. So i took off my shirt and placed it down. Hurring up to the oppsite side of the pool diving. Holding me breath until I reached Chloe pulling her down. Kissing her on the lips then helping her back up. I laughed when i saw the look on her face then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Cpov Derek dived in the pool, swiming to me. Pulling me under, and kissing me. WHen I got back up I glared at him, He laughed and kissed my forehead. Whispering so only he could here. "You aer so going to pay for that." Reaching for Destin, and handding him to Derek. I had Damen, Derek decided to teach a few standard things about Swimming. How to kick your legs, to get you to move, and to basically kept your head above the water. The boys caught on fast. Figured they would. DEstin and Damen were soon swimming in circles. Simon and Tori joined us, making things more fun. By following the boys, pretending they were going to eat them. They both swim over to Derek. Who by the would pick them up and placed them on his shoulders so Simon nor Tori could reach them. Then Damen would call for me jumping into my arms. Laughing when he came back up. The boys were having a great time, Simon and Tori destrated them. While me and Derek went to the deep end of the pool, the set me on the stiars, and stared kissing me. He had his hand on my leg. "Excuse me," A women mid thrities hair pulled back into a pony tail her hair looked blue. Says walking into through the door. "Can you two take that some place else there are kids here." She says pointing to the Twins. Derek growls and i blushed and stared laughing. "Um, Sorry. But those are our kids." She looked token back, giving me a spetcal look. "No really, Destin? Damen?" They look at us, then smile. but saw we were and frowned. "Mommy? Daddy? Why are you over there?" Destin yelled. So we can hear them. I smile, Derek moved out of the way and i swam over to them. I popped up behind Damen. And picked him up throwing him in the air. Derek came behind me and caught him before he came back down. "Hey!" I turned glaring at Derek. He smiles, then hands Damen back to me. "Sorry babe." he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. having Damen in between us. DEstin came over, pulling on Derek's arm. Derek turned and picked him up. "Nobody forgot about you. COme on," he whispered so SImon and Tori wouldn't hear what he was saying. He started make a plan to get Simon and Tori. The kids would be playing with them. We would wait until the kids were not close enough to them. Derek would pull Simon down I would pull Tori down. it wasn't a good plan, but i would love to see their faces. The thirty year old woman was just staring at us. Taking a seat at a far away table. We did exactly what DErek said. When Tori and Simon came up, they had ferious looks on their faces which made me and Derek dust out laughing. Even the twins giggled. "You!" They both yelled at us, our eyes went wide, we each grabbed a kid. And held them infront of us. Whispering in there ears to give them their puppy dog faces. It work they slowly clam down. When I looked back at the women she was glaring at us. When we were all close enough, i whispered. "We should use fakes names. When we call each other in here, that women looks pissed." THey slowly looked at her, when she realized we noticed her watching us she turned her head the other way. We each came up with a different name for now. Simon was Troy, Tori was Kris, Derek was Johnnathon, Destin was Trever - DErek thought of it, said that was the first thing that popped into his head-, Damen was Mason, I was Brittenay. We swam for a little while longer, then left. When we got to our rooms, i made the boy a bath, and set them in there. Telling them i'll be back with somw towels. When I got back the bath room was a huge mess, I smiled. "Derek, come look what your sons did!" I back up, he got up from where he was, "SO wait, now there just mine?" he said with a smile on his face. "At the moment yes." He stopped his in tracks when he saw the bath room, clovered with bubbles everywhere. He looked at the boys, who yet again used their puppy dog eyes. So they wouldn't get in trouble. I patted Derek on the back, when he sighed and walked away. I whispered to them. "Good job." and winked at them. "I heard that!" I wrpped the towels around them, and sent them out. "Derek would you get them dressed, i'll go ahead and take me shower." Shutting the door.

Dpov While Chloe was in the shower, I set the boys on the table. Pulled out some little boy boxers, and handed them to them. They looked at each other, then looked back at me. "What?" I asked, they smiled then whiched boxers. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, sorry." Once they were covered they got off they table and picked the same thing agian. Destin blue shorts with a matching shirt, it said 'Where's my cookies?' with a baby cookie monster on it. Damen same thing black black. Their hair was so long i could pull it back in a small pony tail. Instead of doing that, i simiply brushed there hair. Chloe came out of the bath room. Then there was a knock on the door. It was SImon, "Hey, I called Dad set up a place. Toris' in the shower now. So hurry." He was already dressed. "'kay bro. I need one. So wait if i'm not done." I shut the door and walked to the shower.

Cpov The boys looked so cute, They were sitting at the table playing the games while i got dressed. Picking a Black bra and matching black underwear. Deciding the wear jeans shorts, that were really jeans once before i cut them and sewed them to make short. They went mid thigh. A black tank top that had lace at the bottom and the chest area. and picking a white shirt that if i wasn't wearing the tanktop would show my belly botton. It covered my chest but came off my shoulders a bit. When Derek came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his stomach. He did not even try looking away, he stood there wide eyed, and mouth open. I blushed and turned toward to kids. "Hurry and get dressed we have to met up with Kit and Aunt Luaren." I stared brushing my hair. When I felt his arm wrap around my waist bring me closer to him. His hair was still wet, so some of the water dropped on my head. I swallowed, "You look wonderful!" He whispered in my ear. Before letting go to get dress. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cpov When Derek was dressed we walked to SImon and Tori's room. They were both ready, Fighting over the remote to watch something, they both say interesting. Me and Derek both shake our head. "Sometimes, our kids act older then you two." I said. "Let's go." Derek said. Picking up Destin, while I picked up Damen. They turn off the Tv and sticked there tongues out at each other. I rolled my eyes and start heading for the van, Derek on my heals. We placed the kids in there booster seats. And we all got a little nervous, you could basically feel it coming off of us. "Simon where did kit ask to met us at?" I said breaking the silence. When we got on the highway. He shrugged, "A park I think. He said met there, then we would drive to a resturant." He said looking in the rearview mirror. I nod, and turn back to the kids. Who amazingly were asleep. I chuckled, "What?" Derek said turning around, then smiled. "Finally we found something that can make them tried." he said. Then i plain out laughed. WE stared at the kids for a while, Simon stopped real quickly. "Ow, Simon! What the F?" I said turning the seat to face him, well his back. Derek did the same rubbing his neck. "Sorry, this guy just liked cut infront of me. Almost recked." He shook his head. He pulled to an exit, that sure enough did lead to a park or lake. 'White Rock Lake!' a sign read. Simon drove until we finally found the park. And parked the van, Simon and Derek got out looking for them. Came back a couple of mintues later with Kit and Aunt Lauren following them. My breath quickened. I got out of the car, Aunt Luaren ran to me and tackled me in a hug. "Missed you too!" I said, then "Okay, okay I can't breath." She let go, tears coming to her eyes, I smiled. She looked down, saw my hand, grabbed it, looked at me with 'um, is that what i think it is?' expression. I nodded. She turns to Derek. Who looked down quickly, Tori came out of the van "Hey, Dad." she said giving him a hug. "Long time no see!" Aunt Luaren was still glaring at Derek, I thought of something real quick. "Um, Derek?" i said and waved my hand to tell him to come here. i whispered to him "How about we just stay here, Look for a bench and table, then come get me." He nods.

When we were in the car, we all decided that me and Derek would be the ones to tell me about he twins. "Hey, lets go look for a table. We can just stay here." Everone followed. I woke up the kids, when they saw where they were they got excited. "Can we play?" Destin asked me. I shook my head. "Not yet, Me and Daddy have people we want you to meet." They nod and hop out of the van. DErek came up, looking shy. I laughed, "It can't be that bad, Aunt Luaren is just shocked." He looks at me, nods, then picks up Destin. I picked up Damen and grabbed there bag that had there games in it. Derek walked me to the table they picked. Aunt Lauren and Kit had there backs to us. "Aunt Luaren? Kit? WE have people who we want you to meet." They both turned then there eyes went wide. We walked closer to them. "This is Damen, that's Destin. There 5 years old." They stood up, walked over to us. Damen and Destin both growled at them. Derek laughed. "It's okay, there Family. This is my dad. Thats Your mothers aunt." Both of them Growled, then asked to put them down they walked over to them. They circled around them. Looking them up and Down again. Then run back to us, we picked them up. Damen looked at his father then back at Kit. "He looks like Uncle Simon." We both nod. Derek spoke, "Hes really not my dad, but when i was five he took me. Then he became my dad. THats why i don't look like him." Simon walked over. "Uncle Simon!" Destin said reaching to be held by him. He laughed and picked him up. "Nice to see you awake." he looked at the twins. Kit and Aunt Luaren haven't said a word. "Um... are you two okay?" I asked, setting Damen down who quickly stood infront of me. Kit looked at the twins the back at Derek and me, He smiled and nods. I looked at Aunt Lauren, who was compeltely shocked. "Dr. Fellows?" Derek asked, then she fainted. Everyone looked at each other. Then we reached to help her up, and helped her the the table. Once she was able to take a couple of breaths "Chlidren? Do you know what you got yourselves into? The Edison Group will find out- if they haven't already breaking into your house- and want them more." Me and Derek look at each other. "THey didn't find the room," Derek said. "We designed the room to be hidden. There was a secret door leading from our room into theres. The Edison Group does not know about them. Thats why we called you. We need your help to hide them or protect them." All four of us nod. "What are they?" That shocked us, then we got it. "There Werewolfs as far as we can tell, they haven't seen anything I have." I said. Damen still infront of me.

Dpov Dr. Fellows was shocked when she found out we had kids. "Do they know what they are?" Dad asks, looking up at us. "No, we haven't told them, We were going to when they turn six. But I guess its time anyways." I said. Dr. Fellows glared at me, which shut me up. "YOu! This is your fault. If you didn't go for CHloe none of this would have happen!" She as yelling at me. "Hey! Aunt Lauren last time I remember it takes two people in a Relastionship. So you Blame him, your blaming me to." CHloe said stepping infront of me. Damen was growling at Dr. Fellows. Chloe and I looked down, Destin and Damen where both infront of us growling at Dr. Fellows. I couldn't help but laughed. Once CHloe got what they were doing she started laughing to. She wrapped them in a hug and kissed the heads. "Mommy she being mean to you and daddy! We don't like her." Destin said glaring at her. Everyone but Dr. Fellows started laughing. "Guess they take after Derek." Kit said. "Actually Damen is the one thats like Derek. He won't leave my side. Destin usually with Derek. You would think that he would but no." Chloe said. Picking them both up. Handing Destin to me. "Destin, Damen, don't worry. Shes just mad because we didn't tell her when i had you two. She talking it out on your father." she leaned closer so only they can hear. "She never really liked Daddy." They looked at Dr. Fellows again before turning they growled. "May I?" Kit said. We nod, he walks up slowly. "Hi, I'm Kit. Your father's father. I guess you can call me Kit. You don't have to call me grandpa." He said shaking there hands. They smiled, looked at me. I nod my head. "Hi," they both said. Climbing out of Chloe and my arms, and circling him again. Then they run up and hugged his legs, He laughs.

They step back and smile. "Nice to meet wou." Destin said, Damen grunted. That made Dad laugh harder. "Okay, I see. You were right hes most like Derek." he said patting there heads. "Is he like Uncle Simon?" Destin asked. "Yes." I said. Dad looks at me. "They know what we are?" "Yes, They know what Simon is, Tori, and Chloe. We haven't told them what I am. When we told them about what they were. I was going to show them saying 'Your this too' kind of way." Dad just looks at me, blinks. "Oh and Kit?" Chloe says he looks at her. She lefts up her hand. He stares at it for a moment then looks at me. I turn my head, mumbling "sorry I didn't tell you." I look back at him, he was staring at Simon and Tori who were nodding with smiles on theirs faces. He turns back to me and Chloe and wrap us in a hug. I stand there, shocked at what was happening. Chloe hugged him back, smiling when he let her go. "Welcome to the family." He says. "Thanks!" She says, "Like she wasn't part of the family first of all?" i mummbled, Chloe heard me and elbowed me. "Ow!" I glared at her, she laughs. "That doesn't work on me anymore, and you know it." SHe says kissing my cheek. "Its true!" SImon said holding Destin in his arms. For some strange reason it hit me. They are to big to be held in our arms. When I saw him in Simon's arms. I glared at him. Then I looked at Destin who was giving me the puppy dog eyes/ face. I sighed. "WHat?" SImon said. Then he looks at Destin, and starts laughing. Dad didn't get it, he had confuse look on his face. "Ever since they had the twins he turned all soft. So you might want to have one of them in your arms if he going to get mad at you. Tell them give him the Puppy dog look. They'll do it and he'll stop." Simon said smiling at me. Destin was now out of this arms, so i glared at him. He stopped smiling. Then I noticed Damen, he hasn't left Chloe's side since Dr. Fellows started yelling at me. Destin stays very closet to me, not wondering off to far. I smiled. I grabbed Chloe and we sat on the bench the kids in our laps, playing their games. WHile we talked about what was going to happen from there.

Cpov When Aunt Lauren got over me having kids with the guy she addsoultly hated. She was actually kind of pleasent to be around. Damen watched her very close, not letting her get to closet to me. I thought that was cute. Destin was warming up to Kit asking questions, and even going over and sitting next to him. Damen glared at Kit and Destin, but never said anything. After we were done talking and catching up, they asked if we knew any place they could stay. We said were staing at the Motel, that we think they have at least two rooms for them. They nod, and we told them to follow us back. After we momentarly said goodbye. We all hurried back to the Motel. THe kids were happy after they saw Dr. Fellows leave, but Destin was sad when Kit had to leave. But we told them they'll see him again, but we had to head back. They nod and plaied their games. Simon got out of the van, Tori following. Me and Derek held back for a moment. "Chloe, your aunt really looked mad at me." Derek said looking at me. I bit my lip. "Derek you knew from the beginning she really did not like you. Why is it bothering you now?" He looks down for a moment. "I think I made it worst." He whispered. I unbuckled my seat belt and hugged him around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, Leaning my head on his shoulder. "Derek, if it really bothers you then you need to just let it happpen in its own time. Don't try to fix it. Don't talk to her that much. She'll get use to it. Besides," I said pulling away looking in his eyes. "She has to get use to me being married and loving you. If she can't then you shouldn't care what she thinks. It's one person out of 3 people. Not inculding me and you that are happy we are together." I kissed his lips, and helped the kids out of their seats. When we walked in Kit and Aunt Lauren had their rooms. They asked to be close to us, Trever, was happy to give them the same deal he gave us. Everyone went in there rooms, to relax. The boys went straight to the bed, laying down. For the first time, I didn't have to ask for them to try to sleep. They wanted to. They asked if me and Derek would sleep with them. And thats what we did Destin next to Derek, Damen next to me. They were both in the middle. Destin and Damen fell asleep pretty fast. Derek actually looked like he wanted to go to sleep to, after i listened closely Derek was snoring but very silently. He not much of a snorer. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

- Later that Day-

Dpov What woke me up was a knock on the door. I didn't want to get it, but whoever it was just kept knocking. I finally got up and answered it. It was Dr. Fellows. "WHere Chloe?" She asked. I opened the door more, pointing to the bed. She walked in and cocked her head to the side. I closed the door. "THey look so peaceful and happy." I could hear the surprise in her voice. I walked to the tab;e and sat down. She just stood there studing CHloe and the boys. "So," i said rubbing my neck. "uh why do you want Chloe?" She snapped her head at me, i saw anger then it slowly became sadness and hurt. I looked down. "I wanted to ask her some questions." she said coming to sit down in the chair infront of me. "Questions?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, looks like one of my questions were answered off the bat." she said turning to be bed again. I bit my lip wondering if i should push what question it was. "uh..." I said running my hands through my hair. " When you two get married?" Dr. Fellows asked. "Two years after we left you and Dad. We found out she was pergnant a mouth after we got married." Then i saw plain hurt in her eyes, I gulped. "I... uh... we didn't want to bother you and dad. We didn't even have a wedding we just went to the court room signed papers and left." She nodded, then looks back at the bed. "Your sons seem pretty protective over you and Chloe." "Yes, they are even more with Chloe. Damen as you probably noticed won't leave her side. Usually always with her. Destin has an independant mind. Works alone does things alone. Except when it comes to me, Chloe, and Damen. He won't do anything that we say is bad." I was smiling. "Just like Chloe. Damen on the other hand more like me. Won't leave Chloe's side unless she says she'll be safe, or is with me. He has problems trusting people that are not in the circle he grew up in. Kit was surprising to me and Chloe. Even if Damen didn't show it to everyone else. He likes Kit, but doesn't fully trust him. He listened to his mom when she said he wasn't dangerous, so he lighten up some." "And me?" Dr. Fellows asked. I sighed. "I think you made him make up his mind about you. He hopefully he'll change it over time, but as of now he's tring to protect Chloe from you." She sighed, finally looking at me. "I probably shloudn't have yelled when they were there. Being werewolfs and stuff," she shook her head. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't have said those things. You make CHloe happy, thats what I want from her to be happy. Even If I don't approve." I didn't know if it was a real apology or she just messing with me. Shes like Chloe doen't want to hurt anothers person's feeling. I shrug. "It's okay." She just kept looking at me, i started to feel a little uncomfortable. "I heard you haven't told them, that they are werewolfs." she made it sound like a question. "Uh...we haven't told them. There Superhuman strength came in when they were about four, they were able to pull me the other day at the park. And as far as me a Chloe can tell they don't have Superhuman hearing or sight." She nods, then looks distant. "When you and your brothers were at the lab. Your Strength didn't come in til you all were four. And then you weren't there for the hearing or the Sight so I have no idea when those came in." This time it was my turn to nod. I was thinking back when was i able to hear so well and see good. Until i was snapped from that thought. "Your brothers didn't live long enough to let us see. They were..." She cleared her throat. "Put down the day Kit toke you. They wanted to keep you, you didn't act like the other boys. They thought it was okay for you, that you were a success. They were looking for somebody to take you, but like I said Kit stole you. And ran, it wasn't until that article that lead them to you. That they thought they made a mistake. They wanted to watch you more carefully, make sure it WAS just the wolf part of you. Your strength they talked to the boy and his friends. Getting much information about what happened, they dicovered, it could have been just your strength. That you were not like your brothers, so they wanted to help you with the anger problem." I smiled, nodding again. "Seems Chloe is the only one that is able to get me to clam down." I said. "She always was." I looked at her confused. Then she noticed what she said and cupped her mouth. Like a little kid would do when they said something they were not suppose to say. "WHat do you mean, she was always able to clam me down?" I said it clamly letting her know at the moment i'm not mad, just curious.

She looked at Chloe, deep in thought. "Please do not interupt me, and this might make you made at me." "Okay?" I said. "When Kit use to work at the Lab, he would always bring Simon into your room you two would play. One day I brought Chloe, she was 4 so was Simon and you were 5 of course. From then on, I always brought Chloe to work, she would ask me to and I did. Dropping her off at your room Simon was usually there. But the more you two hung out, the less Simon did. I started to worry, you never acted that way to anyone before her. I was shocked, we had cameras in the room. One day, she wanted to watch a movie, that you have not seen. She started walking to your brother's and your bedroom. She didn't know it was a bedroom. But you tried to stop her, your brothers came out. Beat the crap out of you, then your older brother went after CHloe. YOu fought back and went against him. You protected Chloe and gave her something of your fathers. She still had it before she moved to the Lyle house. After I saw that, I freaked out even more. Begged Dr. Davidoff to keep you away from her. Said theres nothing he could do you were getting to close to each other. Then it hit me, I asked him 'if it was possible that you two were mates?' He saw how shocked I was then, said 'its possible.' Then i absultely freaked, he thought of something and left the room. He came back with this bottle in was clear but had purple liquid in it. He said give it to CHloe, He would give it to you, simon, and Kit. It was a postion that help you forget people. That was the day Kit toke you. And you ovisously forgot. Because at the Lyle house, you didn't remember her, and she you. Neither did SImon. But I was sure that if Kit saw her he would remember, but surprisely Dr. Davidoff was able to give it to him. Chloe's was stronger, it made her forget the whole year. Where I worked, the people she met at work. Almost even how her mother died, but i reminder her of that. I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I knew you were modified, and possably not safe. I'm sorry." She turned back to me. I wasn't mad but shocked. I didn't show it. "You hated me from the beginning?" I asked. She shook her head 'no.' "Not hated, but scared. My CHloe. My innocent Chloe liking a werewolf, even if at the time you were just friends. Me and Dr. Daivdoff are the only ones who know. Well know you and me are. You can decide to tell CHloe or not. I don't care, if she gets mad at me, or if your mad at me. You two needed to know the truth. And no I haven't told Simon or Kit what we did-" "Get them, I'll wake up Chloe. You will tell them. Not me, I didn't decide to earse peoples memories of other people. And how did you explain the thing i gave Chloe?" I interrupted. "Said it was her moms. I really didn't know what it was, it looked like a necklace though." She sighed and went to get Kit and the others. I got up and woke CHloe up.

Cpov Derek woke me up, saying aunt Luaren had something she wanted to tell everybody. They were coming to our room. A knock at the door, I went to get it. "Shhh! The kids are still asleep." Welcoming them in. Simon and Tori toke the chairs at the table, Me and Derek sat at the loverseat infront of the window. Kit sat on the bed, a little ways from Damen. Slowly aunt Luaren told us what she wanted to tell us, and all four of us looked at each. Like we were tring to remember, but couldn't. "You mean wolf boy, ghost girl, dad, and wizard boy knew each other way before they thought they did?" Tori asked, seeming more mad at her then we are or seemed. Aunt Luaren nods, i toke in a breath. "why? Why would you do that?" I asked, more hurt then anything. "He was a werewolf Chloe." she said. "So? Didn't you say he prtoected me from his brothers. That he never hurt me. And was nice?" I said, moving closer the Derek. She thought about it for a moment. Taking long to answer the question. "I-I was stupid, okay? I did it because I was able to control it when you were young. I just couldn't all of a sudden stop taking you, you loved going there. I thought it was better if you just compeletely forgot, not ask questions. Just forget, if I even thought there was a chance you two seeing each other again, I wouldn't have sent you there. Or Just wait. If I just waited you would never saw him again after that day. KIt toke him that night, like I said. I asked them to put down the other three boys, for doing what they did. THey didn't at first. Until they started bitting the people that toke care of them. Derek was the smart one out of all of them. THat lead the Doctor's believeing that he could live with other people and won't hurt them. You, CHloe was one piece of the edvidence. The other edvindence came from the people of took care of him/ them." I looked down, "You didn't want me to be happy?" I asked looking back up at her. "Yes, yes I wanted you to be happy. And I couldn't believe a werewolf was able to make you happy. After i gave you that postion, I saw how much that changed you. You might have thought you were happy then. But it was nothing compared to when you went to see Derek, or Simon. To me it seemed like you were almost depressed. I felt treable, for doing it. THen I saw Derek at Lyle house, and then I found out what he did, I knew I made the right decision. Then when you were escaping the Lab for the Thrid time, well second. I just gave up, basically. Knew I wouldn't be able to kept you apart any more." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You certinly tried though." I said, she nods. "I agree on muitplable ocassions. I can't go back and change what I did, but I can ask for all of you to forgive me." She looking at Simon, kit, and finally ending at me and Derek. SImon started smiling. "Bro, It seemed like you had a girl even before you knew you had her." That made no sense, but we got what he meant. Derek shook his head, "Not the point Simon. She Earsed, well basically. All of our memories, made us forget Chloe. And Chloe forgetting us. Thats wrong, what if they gave us more then they were suppose to. Simon you could have forgot about me, I could forgot you and Dad. Chloe they gave her more, according to Dr. Fellows, she forgot that whole year." Derek slid his hand in mine, intrewining our fingers. I nod in agreement.

Simon started pouting, "At least she managed to become your friend again, then your girlfriend, and now your wife. You may have forgot, but she was scared of you. When she met you everyone was. Slowly she started giving you a chance." Kit cut in, "Okay, okay. I think we all did something we are not proud of lets just drop it. and what do you mean, Dr. Fellows. When you said found out what he did?" Dr. Fellows looks at us and glares. "You haven't told him?" He looks at Simon who quickly looks away. "How about the other thing? I had to get called down there for." she looked at us, Derek and I turn our heads. "What happened?" Tori said, standing up. "The basement, then the crawl space." Tori froze. Kit and Aunt Luaren look at her, Tori cleared her throat. "Um...the crawl space was my fault..." "What?" Aunt luaren asked. "I was um jealous. My mom was yelling at me." she stopped and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "The nurses decided we can go swimming. Simon and Rae went. Leaving me, Tori, and Derek. i didn't go cause I didn't want to bother you to get me a bathingsuit. Early that day or week?" I asked Tori. "I don't remember." she said. "Anyways, her mom came over, they told us not to go near the therpy room, the boys room was cloest to the room, so they couldn't go to the bedroom. I sneak to there room, and waited at the stairs hearing the comversation. Tori's mom as yelling at her, saying stay away from Simon, Use focus on getting better. Her mom couldn't see she was tring to get better. Tori was so angery at me, Simon liked me and not her. At least we know why she treatened Tori to stay away from him or he would transfer. She came to me when everyone else was at the pool. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, but I remember there was this box this ghost wanted me to see, Tori said there was a box down there. I went. Tori grabbed what I think was a brick, and knocked me upside the head. Knocking me out cold. I woke up bound and gagged. I was able to undo my arms, but I couldn't see. Then I felt something grab my legs. I tried screaming but couldn't. Derek found me, and thats when he helped me push the spirits back to where they came from. While I was down there I summoned them. I didn't mean to, by time we got out of the crawl space, the nurses foudn us, and you know the rest." I said looking at aunt Lauren, who was staring at Tori. "Tori, that Tori?" She said pointing to her. "Um. I don't know any other. But after that I never wanted to go down there. I did once again, but it was to get information about how they died. Derek was with me. Making sure nothing happened." I said smiling up at him. "Okay? What about the other thing, i'm suppose to know?" Kit asks. I look at Derek giving him the 'do you want to tell him or should I?' look. Derek looked at his father, then looked down quickly. "This happened before the crawl space." He cleared his throat. "When Tori told everyone at the breakfast table Chloe thought she saw ghost, I though what if was true. I needed to talk to her, I asked her to met me in the basement. saying it was Simon. Knowing good that she did not like me. When she saw me, she froze but staied. i asked her what do the ghost look like. Of course she made a joke." I saw him rolls his eyes, I giggled. "She started walking away. I grabbed her arm, but to tight, and I was going to pull her back. But I ended up throwing her across the room. Dr. Fellows found out, i still don't know how because I know she lied to Simon about what happened, but I left it there. CHloe said she tried to hide it, she didn't want to me get in trouble." Kit looked at Simon who was nodding. Aunt Lauren spoke up, "I asked her about all you, are they treating her right. She suttered answering it, so I knew something happened. I asked if you did anything. She suttered more. And I said I was going to tell the nurses. She begged me not to, but I wouldn't listen. She DID not tell me what happened. I just knew something did." Derek, Simon, and Kit was nodding.

Dpov After Dr. Fellows told us the story, me hearing it for the second time. We forgave her, Chloe seemed hurt by what Dr. Fellows did, I was fusterated. The kids were still asleep, so Chloe laid back down. After a moment so did I. I didn't go to sleep though. I was trying to remember meeting Chloe, and her coming over. I only remeber fighting with my brother, i don't remember seeing her that day. I sighed, and turned to my side. Looking at my family, knowing I have the girl I always hope for, that loves me for what I am and how I am. I just can't believe I've found her. "Daddy?" I looked down and Destin was awake. "Yes?" I ask, pushing up a little. "I'm hungry." I smirk, "Do you want pizza?" He nods his head happily. "Okay, wake mommy up, I'll go ask if anybody else wants pizza. okay, oh, and tell her where I went." He nods, I get up on put on my shoes. Asking if anybody wanted pizza, they all did. We were all in the hall. "Okay, Simon and I will go get some. Chesse? Pepperoni? hamburger? sasage?" "How about you get one of each of those plus one with everything on it." Dad says. He hands me money. "Okay, how about we eat in Chloe's and my room. Its bigger. Just knock on the door, and tell her I sent you." They nod and me and Simon leave.

Cpov I woke up Destin shaking me. "What baby?" I ask getting up. "I'm hungry and Daddy went to ask if every else wanted pizza-" He was interupted when there was a knock on the door. "yes?" Kit was at the door. "Derek, told us to come in the room. That will eat here since its bigger. Simon and Him went to get pizza." I opened the door wider. "Damen is still asleep. Destin up though. I think hes the reason Derek ask you." They nod. "Kit, Aunt Tori!" Destin said running up to them. GRabbing there hands and making them sit on the loveseat, then he sat in the middle. I sniffled a laugh. Aunt Luaren looked shy, I look at her and welcomed her in. She walks in then sits at the table. And doesn't talk to anyone. Destin was showing Tori and Kit how to play his game. They taking turns playing. I laid back down, sitting up slightly. Damen turned over, and snuggled up to my leg. I smiled and put my hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair. Smiling at him, when i felt him relax a lot more. "Are you happy?" I looked up, Aunt Luaren was looking at me. Kit and Tori stopped paying attention to Destin and was looking at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked a little shock. She shruggs. "I don't know just wanted to know." I studied her for a moment. "Aunt Lauren, I love Derek. I love our family. I AM happy. Is it still that hard to beileve he can make me happy?" Feeling hurt all over again. "Maybe." she says turning to study the table. I shook my head, looking down at Damen. I kept running my finger through his hair. "Chloe...its just... I don't trust him." I snapped my head up. looked towards the door, then look at Tori and Kit. Who was looking at her in disblief. My eyes start getting watery, i shook my head. "Don't start with that. Thats..." I look at Destin. "thats a stupid excuse. He done nothing but protect me and keep me safe, since we left the Lyle's house. Him and Simon both, but you trust Simon don't you?" She nods,"Absultly." "Then why not Derek? hes done way more than Simon. And a real excuse, a recent one. Has he gave you any excuse. Not to like him or trust him? Cause so far I've seen him, as tring to make me happy. And a little hurt that you still don't like him much less trust him." Shes quiet for moment. "You have none do you?" I said getting up from the bed. "Are you afraid to like him or something Or can you not get over what he did at the Lyle house?" I was standing infront of her. She looks up with tears in her eyes. "I promised your mother I would protect you. I promised her I would watch out for you. I promised her that you would be completely happy with whoever you end up with, that I have to be happy with the guy you end up with. You read my note, when I helped you out the second time, first time out of the lab. She was scared to have a kid but your father wanted one so bad. The most important one, I promised I would protect you no matter what, from the man you love, or from anyone else. That's what I can't get over, no matter how hard I try that always stops me." She had tears streaming down her face. I shook my hhead wlkaing backwards and found the bed, and sat down. Closing my eyes, "Why this once can you not keep a promise? Get to know Derek. Well try at least. I'm not sure how far you'll go but..."

I trailed off. I was not excepting this. "If you don't try fine. Stop getting mad at Derek, or glaring at him when he does something. You are the only person that is not happy for us, if you can not get over a promise to my mom you made years ago. I think all she wanted was for me to be happy. I mean when it comes down to it. You protected me the best you could/thought, Derek And Simon toke over when you couldn't. More so Derek, I usually somehow always ended up being with him." TOri piffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Just because you went with him, when what did you call it? 'practice change' Then with Andrew, he fully changed. If you didn't go with him. none of that stuff would have happened." "If I didn't go with him, he would be dead." I turn my head sharply at her. "When we got off the bus, walked basically to New york. Running into those Werewolfs. Derek, maybe would have not fought so hard. To stay alive, tring to keep me alive. And at Andrews, yes. I shouldn't have gone with him. Especially since i was mad at him. But you didn't see his face, you don't watch what he goes through when he change. And it was worth it when he finally change. Funny as," I look at Destin. "Funny as heck, at first until he realized the werewolves from New York were there. Then he protected me then to. He got ride of one, kinda hurt him so bad," I shirved. "The other one was the one Derek didn't want me getting close to, Laim was his name. Kept telling Derek as soon as he toke care of him, Laim would 'take care of me' I don't even want to know what that creep wanted to do. Don't tell Derek I told you all this. But Derek was changing when we were hidingfrom Laim. He was making to much nosie, so I left. And distracted Laim. Hurt like H-." I cleared my throat. "It hurt so bad, after I summoned a couple of animals when he hit me so hard, i couldn't breath or stand up. But once I was able to stand up, he figured out he couldn't hurt them so he came after me again. All i had was a knife, but lost it. The thrid time he hit me. Derek finally showed up, beating the crap out of him. For Laim it was the fight to the death. Later we found out One of Andrews people hired them to kill Derek, the same person willing to kill me. To get me out of the way, because i was usually with Derek. Anyways, After I pushed the spirits back, I heard a snap. Looking up, Derek killed Laim. He didn't mean to, he was just as shock as I was. Derek snapped his neck, even with Laim dead. We both couldn't get over what just happened, I had to tell him, it wasn't his fault. Laim was fighting to the death. Derek wasn't but... I could tell thats not want he wanted. Laim's friend showed up, said time for a truse. He wasn't going to fight anymore. Derek hurt him so bad, he was limping. When we told him what happened, he actully said he had it coming. Rolan, i think his name was. Didn't want to do what he was doing to us, Laim on the other hand didn't mind. That was the last time we was Rolan, said he was taking Laim's body to the Pack, then getting whatever punshment he would get." Kit or Tori looked confuse. "What do you mean, he would get whatever punishment they give him?" Aunt Lauren asked. "When we first met in New York, Laim said they got themselves in trouble. I guy from Australia become one of there friends. Like eating humans, the Pack did not like that. Put a bounty on all three of them. Said they were heading to them when they smelled Derek. It was a lie, Russell, Andrew's guy. Hired them to take care of Derek. Well the smelling Derek part. They were going to take Derek to the Pack. Said they were going to tell them he was the one eating the humans. But he had to do it willingly, or that they can take him by force. Or he could agree to go with them. Of course he didn't agree, will at first no. he didn't want to do it, wanted me to get to Andrew's asked them to let him see me get on a bus. THey said no, tthat now it had to be my forced. Talk about how they were going to do it to. Rolan said he would do the killing. Killing Derek, said Laim can have me. The look that Laim gave me I knew that was not going to be good either way it went. Derek saw that look and put me behind him, didn't stop Laim from trying to look at me. Derek finally, after he did this told me the rule you told him 'Run like hell when you get a chance.' thats what he did. Course Laim followed, I ended up stabbing him in the leg. Laim didn't like that very much. But said he liked the 'fire' that was in me. Makes it that much more fun to break me. Thats how i got him to stay away from Derek, as long as I could. I don't regret doing it, putting my life on the line. When Derek was tring to keep me off that line. I didn't show Andrew or Derek. But I had bruises along my back. Where Laim hit me with the cane he was useing to walk with." "Why not they could have helped you?" Aunt Lauren asked a little anger was in it. "After Derek found out they were tring to kill me just simiply being with him. He felt so sorry, kept apologizing. Andrew, I didn't fulling trust Andrew. Derek would blame hiself if he found out I got that much hurt. I wanted to tell Andrew at least to get that shuma person there. Cause i think i broke a rib, but to much happened. With Derek's hearing i knew he would hear me talking to Andrew, and even if i did talk to Andrew. He would have heard it from the shuma. Would ask what she was doing there. So I fought through the pain. At the Lab i didn't have time to think about the pain I felt. I just simply acted, but it did hurt later that night." "Why did't I see those marks?" Tori asked. "I tried not getting dressed around you. Or always had my back away from you." "You didn't trust me to keep the secret?" I could hear the hurt in her voice. "No, I tursted you. But they way you wold act if you found out something was wrong, would have tipped off Derek. Saying something was wrong. If you haven't noticed he's very..." I thought about this a moment. "He noticeses everything?" Tori asks. "Okay i was looking for one word to sum that you but okay, yeah." Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Mommy?" I turned and Damen was rubbing his eyes. I get up, "Yes?" He looks around the room, and frowns. "Wheres daddy?" "He went to go get everyone somethign to eat, Daddy and Uncle Simon should be back in a little bit." He nods, then looks around the room again. Growls at what he finds. "Damen it's okat they're not going to hurt you or me." I said helping him get off the bed. He starts looking around the room. "What are you looking for Damen?" I asked. "My game!" he says lefting up the pillows to see if its there. "Did you check the backpack or the bathroom?" I said getting up to help him. I walked in the bathroom. Giggling "I found it, but Damen I do not remember you going to the bathroom with it." I said handing it to him. He walks over to the bed, jumps on it then gets comfortable. I look at Aunt Luaren who is yet again studing the table. Kit and Tori are back at foucsing on Destin's game. I sit next to Damen, watching him.

Dpov When me and Simon enter the room, it was oddly quiet. "Hey! Were here." Simon said. Everyone looks up, Chloe and Damen turn around. I knew then we missed something. I walked over to the table placing down the boxes of Pizza and two two liter coke, and one two liter Deit. We had to stop someplace for Simon since he couldn't eat that much pizza. Got him some fruit, to eat with the Pizza, also got Plastic cups and plates. We asked Dr. Fellows if she would move so the kids can sit there, she did move, but staied quiet. Everyone did. AFter we all ate in werid silence, they left and it was time for us to go to bed again. THis time all four of us got under the covers, sleeping the same way we did when we were takeing a nap. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dpov I woke up and the kids were gone, i look around the room. Saw a note on the table got up a read it:  
>~ Derek or Chloe We didn't want to wake you, so we just decided that we would go to the Zoo. Text me when either one of you wake up. All of us, decided you and CHloe need time off from parenting, let us handle it. But if you can not take it, text us, and we'll give you directions on how to get here and which part we were at. ~ Simon and everyone else.<p>

Great Simon and Tori took our kids to the Zoo. I hurried and Texted Simon. "Dude, you still could have woke us up. Make sure you don't go anywhere near the Wolves. The Alpha will try to protect the others, if he smells Damen and Destin. CHloe still asleep, so right now your good. Please becareful with our kids." I pressed send, and laid back down. Staring at Chloe, Kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her soft pink lips. She moved closer to me. She opened her eyes. "Hey." She said. "Hey." I replied. She looks around the room. "Where are the boys?" she asks turning back to me. "Apparently, they wanted to take the kids to the Zoo and decided not to wake us up to ask us. THey left a note, I texted Simon already." "They went to the Zoo, with out us? There parents?" Chloe said. getting up from the bed. "The note said they wanted to give us a break, but if we wanted call them and tell them you were coming and they would send directions. Or we can stay here and enjoy the time without the boys." I said, getting up with her. "No, no, no. I am not missing there first time in a Zoo." She was going through her bag. I walk up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist, and start kissing her shoulder. she leans into me, I smirk still kissing her. she shook her head, "No. Stop that, I'm not missing there first time in a Zoo." I just kept kissing her shoulder knowing any moment I could have her. She gave in, "Fine, but I'm texting Simon telling him to take a lot of pictures." She started putting her things away. she texted Simon.

Cpov After I texted Simon, I wanted to go swimming again. So I walked to the bathroom where my bathing suit was and put it on. I walked out and Derek stares at me. "Are you serious?" he asks. I nod, "Come on, we can swim then we can come back up here." I said giving him my best smile. He glares at me, then smiling. "Fine." He gets up and puts his tunks on. We head for the pool. It was still early in the morning, so nobody was in there. We set our stuff down, Derek grabbed my hand and ran towards to water, jumping in taking me with him. When I get my head above the water. "Hey! THat is so not funny." I said with a smile on my face to show I was joking. He pulled me to the ladder where we were yesterday, and started kissing. His hand rested on my tigh, then slowly moved up to my waist up my arm, til he hand his hand behind my neck. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "You two again?" we turned and we saw the same women as last time. we didn't answer, we just looked at her. "This is a public pool, you can't just come here, and start making out. Looking like your fixing to have sex. Please restrain yourselves." She says walking over to the same chair she sat last time. Me and Derek covered a laugh.

We got out of the pool, and headed back to our room. I went straight for the bathroom, washing my hair out. Derek did the same. I got dress and sat on the couch, playing around with my I pod. Derek came out, towel around his waist. He picked put on his jeans, but no shirt. He walked over to me, taking the I-pod from me and seting it down on the ground. He slowly moved me where my back was against the armrest, and kissing me slowly at first then like he needed to kiss me. He rest his hand on my waist while the other he used to kept him up slightly above me. WE evenually got all of our clothes off... ;) When we were done, he rolled over and fell to the floor. Both of us breathing hard. Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him, kissing me. "I love you." He says. I look him in the eyes. "I love you too." before kissing him again.

Dpov After Chloe and I had sex, we just laid there for a moment. Then CHloe got up and grabbed my hand leading us to the bathroom. We toke a shower together, Then getting dressed in what we were in before, and laid down on the bed, chuddling, watching Tv. We fell asleep cause when I woke up, the twins were stareing at us. "Hey? When you guys get back?" I said sitting up. Simon was on the couch. "About an hour ago, couldn't leave the boys with two parents, that we couldn't wake up, so i Volnterred to stay and wait. So here am I." "Have fun at the Zoo?" I asked turning to the twins. "Yes!" Destin said, Damen grunted, I hid a laugh. "We saw Snakes, Girraffees, and Loins." DEstin said. "Which one was your favorite?" I asked, Destin put his hand on his chin, thinking about it. He looked cute doing it, then stciking his hand having one finger pointed up like he got an idea. "The Loin!" He says with almost an 'aw' face. "And you?" I turned looking at Damen. "Snakes." he shrugs it off. "Chloe wanted to know if you took pictures, I guess she sent you a text." I said, turning to look at Simon. "Yeah, got the text. Took some pictures, everyone had fun." Simon says, like no big deal. "What did you and CHloe do all day?" Simon ask getting off the couch. "She got me to go swimming again, then we came up here and laid down." I say shrugging. Simon raises and eyebrow. "No," he cleared his throat. "'fun?'" I look at Chloe. "Yeah," The corners of my mouth forming a smile. Simon snorted a little. "Nice, um... well i guess i should get going." He says pointing towards the door. He leaves, then I noticed all the things on the table; Cup, baseball caps, and stuff animals. I rolled my eyes. "Chloe..." I said reaching to shake her awake. "Chloe...Wake up...the boys are here." She groan, and swaped my hand away. I rolled my eyes and shook her again. "What?" Chloe said, triedness in her voice. "The boys are here." I say, she sits up quick.

Cpov I didn't want to get up, but once I heard my boys were there I didn't care. "Have fun?" I asked, the boys nod. Derek pointed to the table. I rolled my eyes, to what I saw. We wouldn't be able to keep some of those, Well maybe. "I wish they didn't do that, well maybe the basecaps and the stuff animal, but the cups." I shook my head. I leaned over and kissed Derek before getting up and making the boys take a bath. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cpov After the boys bath, everyone came in our room for dinner this that they brought Chinese food, then Mcdonalds for the kids. Simon decided to also stop by the Block Butser and rent a movie. Told us who ever wanted to watch it, come to there room. Then he turned to us, "If you want to watch...um...we can wait until the boys are asleep, this really isn't a Kids friendly movie." I raised my eyebrow at him, questioning. THen turned to Derek, seeming to know the question. "Don't man, I mean we can't leave the kids here alone. Even if we're just down the hall." Derek says, looking like he wanted to, but being 'The Alpha' in the group also had to protect the boys. Simon turned to me. "What if you get Liz, to watch them. After they fell asleep, she couldn warn you if something happens." I bit my lip, shaking my head. "I don't know, Simon. We'll see." He nods his head, looking like he really want us to be there, but knowing we wanted to protect Damen and Destin. He left it there.

Lpov (Liz)  
>CHloe called me, wondering if I would watch the kids. "I don't know Chloe..." "Please?" She said. "What are you going to watch, maybe I can take it from Simon, and bring it to you guys-" "No, Simon says its not for Destin and Damen." "Okay, how 'bout I watch it and come tell you guys." "Ugh!" Chloe said. I smiled, "Okay, so what if something does go on. Like one of them wakes up, and is cring, I can't tell him where you guys are, or tell them its okay. You want to me come get you then too? Or just when some one trys to kidnap them?" I rasied one of my eyebrows, and put my hands and my waist. Tapping my foot. Waiting for her answer. She was looking at me like I was crazy, but I could tell she was shock, that I asked questions. She shook her head. "Both. Damen usually has dreams about dogs hurting him, and he could also freak when he can't find me. So both" I nod, "Call when your ready." and lefted.<p>

Cpov

Liz lefted after that, I had to make the kids get in the middle of the bed. Tucking them in, "Mommy, aren't going sleep?" Destin said. I shook my head no. "Derek and me are going to stay up a little, Uncle Simon wants to show us something, but we told him not while your awake. Its not for you and Damen." They both nod, and closed their eyes. They were asleep in thirty mintues.

Spov

Chloe and Derek called our room and told us they would be coming. So I call Dad and Dr. Fellows and asked if they can come over and watch the movie. Only dad agreed, Dr. Fellows said she wanted to get some sleep. Derek and Chloe were on Tori's bed, Dad and Tori were on my bed. After Everyone was in the room, "Indious!" I said, holding the movie up in my hand. That got blank faces from everyone, I sighed. "Supposly the scarest movie ever, well this year anyways." I put it in the VCR and pressed play. and laied across the end of the bed.

-After the movie-

"Holy Shit!" I said, sitting up. I looked over at Chloe and Derek, Chloe had her head on Derek's chest. Derek was asleep, Chloe looked scared at of her mind. I looked at Dad and Tori who were staring at the Tv. "Dang, that movie was, um...kind of scary. Chloe?" She looked over at me, "Yes?" Her voice was huorse, like she didn't want to talk. "Are you okay?" She nods, "I'll just wake up Derek, and we'll head back to our room." I nod while she woke up Derek. "Tori? Dad?" I said, and looked at me to the TV, back to me. "Yes?" They said together. "Um...did you like the movie?" Tori and Dad smiled. "Yes! Even though it was scary as hell." Tori said, dad was nodding agreement. Derek and Chloe were at the door. "Goodnight, hoped you like the moive." I said, they look at me and nod.

Cpov

During the movie, I was fine. Getting closer to the end, I was scared. I put my head on Derek's chest, slightly hiding. I heard him chuckle a little wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I looked up and smiled at him, and turned back to the Tv. When it was over Derek was asleep. 'How the hell do you sleep in middle of something like that?' I thought to myself. We almosted reached the door, when Liz poped out. I jumped anger soon covered the little fear i had. "What the Hell, Liz? You almost gave me a heartattack." I heard Derek snort, I elbowed him. "OW!" He said sarcastly. "SOrry, its been a long time. The boys are still asleep but I wanted to know what was taking so long?" I rolled my eyes, opening the door to our room. "Movie, was scary as hell. Derek fell asleep." I said, changeing into one of Dereks shirts that went to my knees. "What movie what was it?" Lis asked, when Derek noticed what I put on he smiled and went to bed. "Indious." I said with a shrug, getting into bed also. "Oh, well you seem tried I'll let you go to sleep then." Liz and the vanished. I turned to my side, Damen was back-to-back with Destin. I couldn't help but smile, and closed my eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dpov Chloe, Damen, and Destin were still asleep. I was only wearing sweats, I walked out of the room, to hear if anybody else is up. No, nobody. I at least was expecteding Dad to be up. I walked back to our room, and it wsa a mess, I decided to clean it up a bit. Moving our stuff to the dresser/closet thing, to have more room in here. I heard a knock at the door. I answered it; Simon, Tori, Dad, Aunt Lauren rushed inside. "Okay, Yeah you can come in. Just be quiet everyone ele is asleep." I said shutting the door. They sat down. "Okay, whats up?" I said, sitting on the bed. "Nothing, we have to make plans to move again. We been here a while. We need to get a head start on where were heading next." Simon said. That still didn't explain why they rushed in here, like their lives depended on it. "Okay, While we do this, lets order some food to be sent up here." I walked over to the phone and order a shit load. When I put the phone down, Chloe and the boys where still sleeping. Damen was cuddled up to Chloes side, and Destin took over my side, streched out. I shook my head and sat down at the edge of it. I noticed everyone was still in there sleep closes, one of them must of woke them all up. "Okay, so talking about where were going next, is more improtant then getting dressed out of the clothes you guys slept in?" They looked at each other, Simon and Tori blushed. What was going on there. Dr. Fellows and Dad shrugged. "Okay, how about you guys go get dressed real quick, before the food comes." They all nod and leave. I was thinking about waking CHloe up, but deciding she needed sleep I left her alone. I changed into Jeans and a T-shirt, there was a knock on the door, it was all of them. Once again I let them in telling them that everyone else is still a sleep. "DO you always let them sleep in late?" Dr. Fellows asked. Sitting down where she was, I looked around the room. "Hold on, Simon come with me." I left the room, walking to his. "Open the door, we need the charis from your room in ours, we'll move them back before we leave. If everyone is going to always come in our room , cause its bigger then they need to at least have some personal space." I said when he gave me a look. Noddding he opens the door, Simon had three chairs in his room, I picked up two Simon picked up the other. Walking back to the room, I gave Simon the key to open it. Tori, Dad, and Dr. Fellows looked at us funny. I shrugged it off. "YOu guys need places to sit and be comfortable if ya'll keep coming in here." They nod and Tori, Simon and I grabbed the chair we carried in here and sat on them. The food was finally here, befoer I even got a chance to wake to boys up they were up. Running to the table. I laughed, "Guess some people are really hungry." They nod ergerly. Everone else laughed. I set down there plates, and gave them a little bit of everything I order. Turning to Chloe who was still asleep, I went to wake her up. "Chloe, everyones here, eating you need to wake up." I said shaking her shoulder slightly. She graoned, "I'm tried." Before turning over and lefted the blanket to cover her head. I shook my head, trying again. "The boys are up!" That got her awake, she leaned up so fast she almost hit my nose. "Sorry," she mummbled.

Cpov

Looking around the room everyone was there and dressed well except me and the boys. Dereks shirt went to my knees, so I was good. I got up and got me some food, after the boys had there second plate with everything on it, I made them take a shower and get dressed. While they were in the shower, I pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts, but didn't change out of the shirt. They always wear the same thing, but different colors. Damen always Black, Destin doesn't really care what color it is. They had jeans on this time, Damen had his black shirt that said 'I'm just like Daddy.' Destin had his blue shirt that said 'I'm just like Mommy.' I decided that I would get Destin and Damen a few custom made clothing, this was one of three. Everyone else was tring to decid where to go next, I intertained the boys. I know Derek could hear us, so we stepped in the hall, and they did races against each other. I thought they could run off some enegry to make them tried a little, since we might have to be leaving today. It's been almost a week, The guys have been asking for Trever, and paying for the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dpov We planned on leaving tonight, going to Oklahoma. I could hear the boys running back-and-forth down the halls. They finally came back in the room, they both jump on the bed out of breath. Chloe walked to the mini fredge and got them a couple of jucies. They took them happily. "I guess you also found a way to get them to be tried." I asked CHloe, still looking at the map on the table. "Yep!" She said happily. I chuckled, "You know this morning, when the food was here they were asleep. But once the food entered the room, they were up running to the table to eat." I said turning my head at her. She looked at me, then to everyone else in the room, who were all nodding. "Ummm." She said looking back to the boys. I raised my eyebrows, "What are you thinking?" I turned my body around so I was leaning on the table. She shook her head and mummble "Later." only so I can hear. "Nothing." She said louder, then she inclined her head to everyone else. I looked down, confused. I look at her, she was studing me seeing if I would get what she was tring to say. I thought hard, Okay she said 'later' so only I can hear, then 'nothing' so everyone else can. then she gave me a sign. I could feel my eyees go wide when I found out. She doesn't want everyone else here to talk about them. I nod.

Cpov Derek looked so cute, when he was tring to figure out what I was tring to tell him. I tried hard to keep my face netural. I saw his eye go wide, then I knew he got the message cause he nodded. Going back to the map. When I turned back around the boys were asleep. I sighed, going up to the bed, bring two pillows down, and putting them under there heads. When I turned back around Kit, Simon, Tori, even aunt Luaren were tring not to laugh. I firgured out it was because of the boys and smiled. "THey usually never fall asleep that fast me and Derek do everything to get them to sleep like that." I pointed to them and shurg my shoulders. THis time they didn't even try to hide it. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so in he long run. Where will we be heading?" I asked, taking the top of the bed. "Don't know." Derek and Simon said together. I sighed, and leaned my head on the head board. Even though I just basically woke up, I'm tired. I ended up, falling asleep.

Dpov Turning back around, to look around the room. Chloe fell asleep again, and Everyone else was waiting for me to think up a plan. "OKay so we head to oklahoma and then Flordia on a plane." Everyone looked confused, I ran a hand through my hair. "It could work, stay in okalhoma for a while, then Flordia, maybe to Georgia next. Look I don't know, I'm just trying to confuse the EG and Canbals." They nod, i look around the room again. "Okay, so are we spliting up? Who with who? Which person will the kids be with?" Simon asked, i looked at my sons, they can't exactly come with CHloe and I, We need to take seprate cars, they don't like lauren. I sat in the chair next to the table. "We have to split up, Chloe and I, Simon and Dad with the kids, Tori and Lauren. The kids can't exactly come with me and CHloe. Or we can have dad and Lauren, and Simon, Tori, and the kids..." I moved my hands to the face covering them. Damen started screaming, I wipped my head to him. Chloe was woken up by it. We both jumped to him. "Damen, baby? Wake up. Its okay, wake up." Chloe kept saying. We heard him whimper, Destin was woken up by him, too. And is now yelling for him to wake up. I picked him up and lefted the room...

Cpov I was begging Damen to wake up, Destin was woken up by him, he wouldn't stop screaming. Derek picked up Detin and lefted. I started shaking him slightly, it still would work. I could fell tears sting my eyes, I couldn't help him, theres nothing I can do. God, this is what Derek must have felt like when I got hurt. I looked up at everyone, who was covering there ears. "SImon, Kit, or Tori please block any noise coming from this room, so we don't get in trouble!" I yelled over Damen screaming, still. Simon was the first one who reacted, he jumped up and closed his eyes, tring to concentate through the yelling. I kept tring to wake Damen up. "Damen...wake up...please. Damen please... for mommy...wake up." I could feel my tears coming down my cheeks. His screaming stopped, but hes breathing heavily. Everyone was standing up now, staring at him. Simon rushed over seeing I was cring. Kit and Tori rushed over to Damen while Simon tried comforting me. Afer a couple minues, we finally got Damen to wake up. "Mommy?" he said looking around, tears coming down his cheeks. I reached for him and put him in my lap, rocking him back and forth, he had his head on my shoulder, useing my hair to block everyone seeing him cry.

Dpov When I took Destin out he saw still yelling his brother's name. "Destin calm down, Damen will be okay." I said, walking to the gym that was next door to the pool. I don't know why I lead him there, probably just to let him burn out withever his feeling. Which work, I showed him how to work the bicycle thing, and I had to make him, stop cause he didn't want to. He was in my arms, when we walked in the room, seeing Damen awake he jumped from my arms, and run to him and pulled him into a hug. I've seen Chloe has been cring I walked to her and pulled her into a hug, she grabbed the front of the shirt while I wrapped my arms around her, laying my head on hers. "Has he told you what made him start screaming?" I asked Chloe and we let go of each other, she shook her head 'no' I nod, then look at Damen, who was in the corner, hugging his legs, Destin next to him. "Everyone out." I said, surprisly claming. I looked at the four other people in the room. They lefted, seeming to get that we wanted a moment to talk with our sons alone. I pulled Destin into my lap, while CHloe did the to Damen. "Damen, do you want to tell mommy and daddy why you were screaming when you were asleep?" CHloe said, hugging him. he shooked his no. "It might help, telling someonw always work." Chloe pushed on tring to figure out why.

Cpov I really wanted to know why Damen was screaming, he usually came to us after the nightmare. "Why were you screaming, Damen?" I asked again, moving slightly to look him in the face. "Nightmare." Damen mummbled, I nod. "WHat was this nightmare about?" I leaned against the wall that was behind me. "Another doggy was chasing me, it was bigger than me. I ran, as hard as I could, but it still jumped on me, and then I woke up." He snuggling closer to me, him getting these nightmares is hard enough, I wonder when they'll stop? I thought this was a good time to talk to Derek about their smelling. "Derek, about there smelling, do you think the 'power' is coming in?" he seems to be thinking abuot it, then nods his head. "Maybe." He looked over to them boys, Destin was studying Damen, Damen still wouldn't look at Derek or Destin. I sat there rocking Damen, until he seemed clamed down enough, I let him go. Then went back to business. "What were you guys talking about before Damen had that nightmare?" I said, moving over to the couch. He followed, and put his arm around the back, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We were talking about, going to Okalhoma, then Florida, but we'll have to split up." Derek says, I looked at him, concerned, he smiled, but one of those, 'I'm sorry.' ones. "Destin or Damen can not come with us, They either go with dad and Simon, or Tori and Lauren, or dad and Lauren, or Simon and Tori. If they catch us they'll find out we had kids, I'm not ready to have the EG after them too just because they came from motified Supernaturals." I nod, in agreement. "Let's ask them who they want to go with." I said, inclining my head towards the boys. "Destin, Damen. Please come here, mommy and daddy have something to ask you." They did as told sitting in Derek's and mine laps. "Okay, will be leaving soon, but we have to split up, meaning... its going to be Simon and Kit, Tori and Lauren, Mommy and Daddy. The people who want to hurt mommy and daddy are after us, and they don't know about you guys, if they do they would hurt you too. So, do you want to go with Simon and Kit or Tori and Lauren?" They looked at us scared to death, that we had to split up. "B-bu-but w-w-w-we want to g-g-g-go with you." Destin said, having tears in his eyes. I smiled a sad smile one. "No baby, Daddy and I don't want these bad people to hurt you. But you'll get to see us again, it wont be long. will just be in different cars." I asked, holding his hand. He looked at Damen, who shurggs and hick ups. "Uncle Simon and Kit. We don't like Lauren." They both nod to that, and I giggled. "Derek would you do the honors, in calling Kit and Simon so we can tell them?" I looked over at him, before he put Destin on the floor out of his lap. I couple mintues later there were knocks on the door. Derek let them in, they look and Damen, and moves behind me, wrapping his arms around my leg, embrassed that he was crying. "So..." Simon asked, sitting down, dragging out the 'o' "What did you call us here for?" He finished, looking between Derek and I. "We made a plan, dad you and Simon. Tori and Lauren. You guys will have the boys. They picked you, when we gave them 4 different opitions." Derek said, sitting next/behind me.

"Sure, but what were there 4 choices?" Simon asks, raising his eyebrows. "Kit and you, Tori and Aunt Lauren. OR Kit and Aunt Lauren, Tori and you. Don't ask us why they picked you two but they did." I said, waving my hand to the side, when i gave off there four choices. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Cpov They agreed to it being that way. Derek and I had one car, Simon and Kit had Kit's van, and Aunt Lauren and Tori had Simon's van. We were heading to Oklahoma, and it bugged me that I didn't have Destin or Damen with us. But they seemed happy that they were going with Kit and Simon. We-Derek and I- were infront leading the way, Simon and Kit were second, and Tori and Aunt Lauren behind. But we made it look like we weren't following each other.

~Hours later, A hotel in Oklahoma~

We stopped every now and then, to eat, and bathroom breaks for Destin and Damen. We communticated with texts, and one of them getting infron of Derek, signingly that we need to follow them. Destin and Damen looked like they liked being with Kit and Simon. Anyways; Simon and Tori got one room (Two Twin Bed), Kit and Aunt Lauren got there own rooms, Derek, Destin, Damen, and I got a room beigger then the other one. (Two king size beds) Destin and Damen on one, then Derek and me on the other. The boys were out once they hit the bed, I giggled, and moved them so they were under the blankets. It wasn't even 9 yet, so everyone came in our room. Again Simon and Tori stopped dead in there tracks, and Tori knocked him upside the head, Kit told them to stop and actually act like adults. Kit and Simon raised there eyebrows at the boys, then looked and Derek and I. I shurg, and gesutered to them. "I have no idea what you two did to make them so tried, but thank you. They'll probably be already a wake when the food gets here though." turned back to them, they nod. The hotel food came and just like i said the boy were up and heading towards the table to eat. It was pizza, chessebugers, grilled chesse, verious sources of fuirts and wegetables, and coke/diet coke. The boys ate a little of everything and started jumping around the room, while everyone else finished eating.

Soon, it was time for bed. We put Destin and Damen down and made sure they were asleep, before we got to bed. I snuggled up to Derek, resting my head on his chest. I had his T-shirt on, with shorts, he had his sweats on. I sighed happily. "I love you, Derek." I wrapped my arms around his waist, he wrapped his arms around my troso, and kissed my head. "I love yout too." He said, I smiled and feel asleep...

I woke up, Derek was still asleep so was the boys. I laid there, in ful happiness. It didn't matter we were on the run again, I had my family. I started to think what would happen if the EG/ Canbels found out me and Derek had children. Would they kept them and See if they got both of our powers? Would they kill them? Would they kill us? I would so consumed into my thoughts I didn't hear Derek call my name. "Chloe? Why are you so out of it?" He saked as I looked up at him, I shurgg. "I was waiting for you guys to wake up, and started thinking..." I trailed off, I felt Derek shuft. "Thinking of what?" I didn't answer, Derek put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him. "Chloe." He did his 'warning' voice. I looked around as much as I could trying to get out o fit. "CHloe tell me!" He said somewhat demanding, buy in a whisper kinda way. "About what would happen if the EG/ Canbel's find out we had Destin and Damen, about what they would/could possiably do. Would they kill them, would they keep them and see if they got both mine and your 'powers?' Would they kil us?" I was worried, I mean, I knew we could take care of ourselves if it was just me and Derek but we had our children to consered. He kissed my lips softly. "None of that would happen. None of that would happen cause I won't let it." I hugged him tigther, and buried my head in his chest. Feeling confort. I felt movement, and looked up, Destin and Damen came to help cheer me up. I smiled at them. We staied like that, until someone opened our door. They gave us keys, to eachothers rooms, we asked for them. I didn't look up to see who it was, I was still hugging Derek. Destin, Damen, and Derek were hugging me. "How cute." I heard Tori's voice. I didn't mve nor did I want to. "What Tori?" I said lightly. "Dad said he wanted to show us something, to meet down stairs in thirty mintues." Then I heard a dorr open then closed, I sighed, and looked up at Derek. "Do you know what Kit wants to show us?" He shakes his head, I started to move, but Derek wouldn't lossen his grip. I looked at him. "Are you okay now?" I smile and nod, he lets go and I get the boys ready before me and Derek.

I was wearing skinny jeans, pink t-short, and pink converse. Derek jeans and a black T-shirt. Destin and Damen in basically the same thing as Derek. We walk to the lobby, and wait for everyone else. They all soon showed up, Kit and Simon took the kids, and we followed them this time. I have no idea were hes taking us, but I just enjoyed the car ride. We ended up at a Park/Lake. Where we could basically do everything and anything. There was boats, a pool, play ground, a couple of what looked like cabins, volleyball courts, basketball court, and makeshift soccer field. We all park next to each other, and all get out in an 'aw' knid way. All of us staring and looking around, I smiled. Destin, Damen, Derek, and Simon would love this place. "Well I see you like the place." Kit says, seeing our faces. We all nod and look over at him. Destin and Damen run up to me and Derek taking our hands, and running towards the playground. I heard everyone laughing behind us. The boys lead us to the swings, we play them on and started pushing them. Simon came over, stnading infront of the boys, but not too close or he would be hit. "You boys want to play soccer?" He says, placing his arms over his chest, smirking. "YES!" They gleefully said. Derek and I stopped there swings, Damen grabbs my ahand, while Destin grabbs Dereks running after Simon. When we got to the soccer field, I stopped and placed my hand ons my knees. "SImon! I'm going...to...Kill you!" I said inbetween tkaing breaths. "CHloe, comeon you ran harder than that before." Simon said, with a smile on his face. "Yeah...I have...but they run fast." I stood up after I fully got my breathing back to somewhat normal. Derek walked up behind hide me, putting his hand on my waist. I relaxed...some. "Four on four?" Simon asked, everyone was there. "Lauren are you going to play?" Simon asks turning around. She shook her head no. "Human." We didn't get want she meant so we all shurgg. "Dad how 'bout you?" Kit smiles and nods. "Sure, but go easy." I roll my eyes. "Okay. Four on three. Hows that going to work?" I ask. "Well, Derek's like two people." he turned to all of us. "Chloe, Derek, and Damen. Other Team; Tori, Destin, dad, and me." We nod, and get into positions.

~After THe Game~

We ended up winning. Destin was sad, again. "Next Time I call Being a daddys Weam!" He yelled, walking to us. Kit looks at us werid. "Simon's team always loses. Destins good really good, but Tori being on there team doesn't help." I told him, he nods. "Tori doesn't seem like the kinda person to play sports." We laugh, and Tori screams "Hey!" We sat at a bench and Table. We didn't notice but Aunt Lauren went to get food, while we were playing. She got extra food for Derek, Destin, and Damen; seeing the kids eat she must have noticed they eat like Derek. Destin and Damen started freaking out when they couldn't sit by me and Derek. "Whats wrong with them?" Aunt Lauren asks, a little worried. "Damen ALWAYS sits by CHloe, Derek infront of her, Destin beside him. Then Me and Tori where ever we could fit." Simon says, getting up so did Tori. Kit and Aunt Lauren soon foloowed suit. After we got the table fixed, we sat at continued our eatting.

The twins continued to play, everything and anything they could think of, having Derek and I play with them. I was starting to get tried, playing with werewolfs is hard especially when there younger. It was finally dark when we decided to go back to the motel. We stopped on the way there, to eat dinner.

Dpov After the park, or whatever you want to call a place like that. We went out to dinner, we got a whole room to ourselfs, mainly cause we were a big 'party.' Simon and dad still had the boys, the boys seemed happy to be with them, I didn't mind, it gave a little alone time to talk to Chloe. After we ate, we drove the 10 miles back, Chloe ended up falling asleep, soon after we leave the resturant. So the car ride was silent. Chloe wouldn't wake up when we got back, I ended up carring her to the room. Destin and Damen behind me. I placed CHloe on our bed, and help the boys into theres, they were too soon asleep. I staied up a little going over what we were going to do next.

I looked at the clock 12, I better get to bed. I tookk off my shirt, and side in next to Chloe. SHe snuggled up to me, I put my arm around her, and waited for sleep to come, it evenutally did. 


	12. Chapter 12

Cpov

I woke up with Derek's arm wrapped around me, I didn't want to get up, I didn't even want to move. I stied there staring at him, and enjoying the quiet until the twins woke up.

~ hr later~ The twins woke up eventually and Derek was still out like a light. The twins were now eating breakfast, and I was waiting for everyone to walk in wanting breakfast to. Or at least coming to tell us to wake up. Derek probably came up with this plan to leave in a couple days, and wanted to tell them about it.

[Authors note: I got stuck after this. Sorry so I'm skipping ahead]

~Weeks later~

I woke up, needing to throw up, I ran to the bathroom, not caring if I woke up Derek. I was in the middle of throwing up, when I felt someone, start pulling up my hair, in a make shifted, hand-held pony tail, and rubb small circles on my back. Derek. I keep throwing up, I flushed and gruggled some water then breathed my teeth. "I'm taking a shower." I said, Derek looked concern, but nods and leaves.

~Shower~

I got out and everyone was in our room, again. With a better plan we've moved more often. 4 different hotels since the last one. Destin and Damen just thinks were on a road trip still, and that fine for me. I don't want them to get caught by the EG. We were living in a couple days, again. "Chloe were going to go see around town for an sign of EG. Wanna come?" I thought about. "No, I'll stay here with Damen and Destin." I say to Tori. They all nod, Derek kisses my cheek and they all leave. I got an idea, I've been feeling nauseous for a while... "Liz?" I called, she showed up, leaning against the bed. "Yeah?" "Mommy whos that?" Destin asked, I turned to look at them. "You see her?" "Yeah, shes right there." Damen points to her. GREAT! I started felling happy, but then worried its not a good thing if they see her. I smiled "This is Liz. Shes an old friend. She helps me keep an extra eye on you." They look over at her, and she waves. They stare at her, Destin gets up and walks over to her sticks his hand out, his hand went right through her. He then starts freaking out. "Destin...Destin...DESTIN! Calm down, shes a ghost. Remember who we told you I can see them?" He nods, still a little freaked out. "well, you two can 2." Destin slowly nods, and Damen stands frozen. I sighed and look at Liz.

"Liz can you watch them as I go get something from the drug store?" Liz looks me up and down. "Yeah, but i want o know what it is when you come back." I nod, grabbing a couple of 5's and leaving. I walked to the closet Drug store and bought a pregnancy test. I quickly walk back to our room, not wanting to let Derek or anybody else see me. I get to the room, and Liz runs up to me. I point to the bathroom, and walk in there. "What you get?" I put a finger over my mouth, and brought the test out she almost yelled what it was but i cut her off. "Be quiet." She nods, I point out and i did the test.

~2 minutes later~

After waiting, 2 freaking minutes which seemed to long. I looked at the test 2 blue lines, I looked on the box. Pink lines Not pregnant, Blue lines pregnant. Great I thought, "LIZ!" I yell and shes in there in a flash. I showed her the blue lines. Her face lite up in enticement. "SHHH!" I say before she even thought about screaming. "I'm going to a doctor later after we which towns. okay? to make sure." She nods, and disappears. I put the test in the trash and brought the trash to the cleaning lady. Walking back to the room, the twins were on there bed watching TV. I sat on it, waiting for everyone else to come back.

~3 hours later~

Derek walks in the room, "No EG. But that doesn't mean there not here. Were leaving tonight." Great that's to soon for me, but I smile and get up. My legs asleep from not moving at all. "What time?" He turns towards the clock, then calculating in his head. "2 hrs." It was 6 right now. I nod, and look around the room. Most of our stuff was packed up. I nod and lay down on the bed, the twins fell asleep a while ago, so its been quiet. Derek does the same, when he was resting I moved closer and leaned my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep.

I woke up in the car, Slince filled the air, and It pretty dark. "were are we?" I ask groggily. "Louisiana." [Author's note: I'm a bad author. I completely forgot where they were last] Derek says, glancing at me. I nod and enjoy the ride. A couple hours later, we stop at a hotel and get 3 rooms. Kit and Lauren are sharing cause this hotel is more expensive then the others, and we were staying here longer, so we didn't want to waste money if it wasn't needed. Simon and Derek carried in the twins and I went to bed...again.

~morning~

No body was in the room, the twins gone, and there was a note on the table. 'Chloe we went to the park. Destin and Damen needed exercise. Be back later. -Derek' Okay, I thought I grabbed the phone book and started looking up doctors, free pregnancy test, on the spot. I found one, 'Care free.' Sounds like i shouldn't trust them, but its the only chance I got. I wrote down the address and got ready. 15 minutes later I was ready to go, and the place was right down the street. I walked fast, but not to fast to get anyone's attention, and when i got to the door NOONE was in there, i mean workers were, but no patients. "Yes, how may i help you?" The women behind the desk seemed a little to excited. "Pregnancy test please?" She nods, and points me to a room. "Doctor will be here shortly." No papers to sign, well I guess if its free then you don't need any... The doctor walked in a few minutes later. "I'm doctor Galvors. And your here for a pregnancy test, no?" I nod and she hands me a cup. I nod, and walk into the bathroom next door. I peed in the stupid cup, then walked back. The doctor took it and smiled. "Will be back with the results in 10 minutes.

~20 minutes later~

The doctor comes in. "Sorry it took so long." I smiled my acceptances. She opens an folder and begins to read. "Ah, okay. You Ms. are pregnant. 4 weeks. Congratulations." She shakes my hand, I smile thats all I could do at the moment. I was happy, then i wasn't Mixed feelings I could tell were approaching. I leave and walk to the hotel. When i get there, I jump on my back on the bed, and lay there. The door opens and then a hand covers my mouth. "Don't scream Saunders. Your we'll kill you." Damn. It. I thought. They brought me to my feet, and put a knife to my throat. We stood liked that for I don't know how long. Until Derek came to the door. Eye narrowed, when he saw. "Let. Go." He says, making a hand moment to someone in the hallway. The twins come to the door. The person behind me, "Ah. Cute things, Are they ours?" He looks at me, I didn't move, I just stare at him. he shakes me a little. Enough to make me feel pain on my neck. "Yes." I say, looking towards them, and Derek just paying attention to me, but not letting Destin and Deman get to me. "Go to Uncle Simon." He says looking down at them, they growl at him, and Derek jerks his head to Simon's room. "But-" Damen begins. "Go." Derek says a little to harsh, and they slowly backed up. "Do I see the father?" The man asks, Derek doesn't respond. He puts the knife closer to my neck, not enough to cut a lot, but it did break some skin, where very little blood went down my neck. "Maybe I'll take them, when i take care of you. They'll probably be more help then you guys will." "NO!" I say, wiggling a little. Its bad enough he saw them , he isn't taking them. Derek steps forward, and the guy points the knife at my stomach. Which made me completing stop moving. "Stop or i'll just make her suffer." I closed my eyes, a tear goes down my cheek.

"No." I whisper, shaking my head. The guy laughs. Derek I could tell is thinking about the situation. When Simon and Kit appear behind him. "I'll take them, and you guys won't have nothing to do about it. You won't even remember having them." He looks at me, and I stare at him. "Maybe I should just kill you, it'll be easier." "NO. Please don't." This is probably when Derek would tell me to be quiet, but I could tell he could tell something was up, cause I would've already been quiet, trusting he would get me out. "oh?" He says, and puts the knife back to my throat. "Why do you think I just won't go ahead and do it now?" I was silence, cause I just found out, and this shouldn't be how Derek and everyone else Finds out I'm pregnant. "I..." "yes?" "I...please?" "Is that as good as you can get? Ask me NOT to kill you?" "Don't take my sons... Don't kill me...I-I-I'm Pregnant." Derek looks quickly at me, and then down to my stomach. Calculating...again. Kit and Simon smiles, at me. "Sorry. You shouldn't have found out like this. I've found out today." The guy then knew where to point the knife...back at my stomach. "Fine then, I wouldn't kill you. I won't take your sons. But you are coming with me. You'll have your baby with EG and you can live with it." I turn as good as I can to him, and stare. "I won't leave my sons either." "You will. What if I tell you we have them already?" "What. Not possible." Simon says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Its possible." At that exact moment, 2 people pop in the room, holding a fighting Destin and Damen. "no." I whisper, "no, no no. Let them go. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt them." I say, as the guy loosen his grip. He nods to the 2 other guys and they brought Destin and Damen and Disappear.

Then all I see is a pitched black room, then lights turn on. "Welcome. Ms. Saunders." A voice boom into the room. A man appears, black hair, blue eyes, suit and tie. "I'm Dr. Kaunded. Dr. K for short. And This will be your new home." and he disappears. I start crying, I'll never see my family again, I'll Derek hold my sons, Never kiss Derek. I'll be here until they'll find me, or until I find a way out.


	13. Author's Note

Hello fellow DP lovers,

I think the time had come to announce that i am going to start the second story of this fanfic. It's been what almost a year. I had started it then, but after the 5th chapter i reread it and thought it needed changing up. So that's what i did, but the completely forgot about it, because i lost interest. BUT, i decided i seriously DO want to add a sequel to the story. So, if you seriously want to see a sequel message me, and a few ideas will be greatly accepted as I've only gone as far as how to begin it.

~Thank you for reading, J.


	14. UPDATE READ!

Hello readers,

I know i promised a sequel some time ago. And like i said i couldn't get a sold plot on what i want to happen. But i do finally like the first chapter so i have posted it. The sequel is called Get her Back. It'll take some time as this one was harder to come up with it. So please be patient with everything. Hope you like the first chapter, its a memory if you get confused at first.


End file.
